Tao of Stoppable
by James MacPherson
Summary: When Ron gains unknown powers, he is taken to a top secret government base, only to get involved in a war, with an enemy that feeds on human fear. Ron/Tara pairing.
1. Chapter 1: New Found Powers

I don't own anything, and I'll leave it at that. I have yet to see a Kim Possible/Stargate Atlantis, so here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter I - New Found Powers_**

Ron Stoppable stood with his back to the wall. He had been running for a while, trying to get away from the villain now known as Monkey Fist, only to be backed into a corner, with no where to go. Monkey Fist loomed closer. Ron could not think of anything that could help him get out of this situation, until something unexpected happened. A hologram appeared of someone that Ron did not recognize.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ron inquired.

"Kim's cousin Larry, but that is not important," the Hologram of Larry replied.

"I will no longer be distracted by holograms!" Monkey Fist thundered. "Prepare for pain . . . "

Despite the threat, Holo-Larry was really calm.

"Remember level nine of Fortress?" Holo-Larry asked. "To defeat the Cloud Guardian, you must drink from his enchanted well."

To a non-gamer, that wouldn't make any sense, but Ron would play any game he could get his hands on. Ron knew what the Holo-Larry was taking about, and he had an idea and he knew how to defeat Monkey Fist. It would take some skill, but Ron was ready.

Monkey Fist lunged at Ron, but he ducked under him and ran past Bates and down the corridor. Ron ran down the stairs, and toward the room with the Jade Monkey statues, with one thought in his mind.

'_I must become that which I fear most!'_

Ron ran into the room and slid to a halt, stopping within the circle, then invoking the Jade Monkeys.

"Hey, monkeys! Hit me!"

The idols began to glow one by one, then they released four green beams, which struck Ron with power, lifting him up several feet into the air.

"Oh yeah! I'm feelin' it!" Ron said with enthusiasm.

"Woo!" Rufus exclaimed, then dove back into Ron's pocket.

Monkey Fist ran into the room and looked up with detest. "No! Mystical monkey power is reserved for me and me alone!"

Ron was then set down by the Jade Monkeys. He felt calmer, stronger and more agile with more energy than he ever felt in his entire life. His whole body felt alive with raw power.

"I must disagree." Ron argued. "Oo-oo-oo wha wha!"

Monkey Fist got into a fighting stance, like Ron, then charged at him, but Ron jumped out of the way with Monkey Fist pursuing, throwing punches. Ron kept dodging as he back flipped, landing on his feet. Monkey Fist threw another punch, but Ron jumped over him, landing behind the foe, only for Monkey Fist to draw his leg and attempt to kick Ron, which he dodged.

Monkey Fist pursued Ron, striking with his fists, but Ron jumped over him again. By now, Monkey Fist was more enraged that Ron dodged every strike that he threw at him. Monkey Fist launched another, but more focused punch, but Ron jumped to a ledge, and flipped himself onto the upper part of the ledge.

Monkey Fist continued to purse as he jumped to the ledge and continued to attack Ron, which Ron continued to dodge the relentless assault, as they made their way across the ledge, but they were stopped by a wall at the end.

Monkey Fist attempted to kick Ron, but Ron dropped to his hand, completely avoiding the foot, then spun around, and got back on his feet, only to flip to avoid another strike from Monkey Fist, then dropped to one knee as another punch barely missed Ron's head.

Using the moment that Monkey Fist was distracted, Ron reached out and tickled him. Monkey Fist couldn't hold it in, and laughed, but growled and jumped at Ron.

Ron jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground, with Monkey Fist in hot pursuit, Ron jumped far from his opponent. Ron landed far, but attempted to jump away again, but Monkey Fist grabbed Ron's ankle with his foot.

Ron quickly turned to fact Monkey Fist, and continued to block his attacks as best as he can. When the grip on Ron's ankle was loosened, he tired to jump away, but the ankle was grabbed again, and Monkey Fist slammed his hand against Ron's chest, pushing him to the ground.

Ron struggle to free himself, but his opponent was stronger and his struggle was in vain.

"Mystical power or not, you have no chance against a master of monkey kung fu!" Monkey Fist contended.

"That's why I'm pullin' the plug. Rufus! Search and destroy!" Ron ordered.

Rufus ran off and climbed the first pedestal, pushing off a Jade Monkey.

"No! You'll ruin everything!" Monkey Fist cried out as he jumped and caught the idol before it struck the ground.

Rufus ran off and pushed another two idols off the pedestal, with Monkey Fist right behind him catching them before they hit the ground.

"That's quite enough. Stop it, this very instant! I insist!" Monkey Fist ranted.

Rufus then pushed off the last of the idols, but Monkey Fist caught it with his mouth. Standing more straight, he then arranged the idols in his hands and foot, only standing on one foot.

"Ah ha! Ah ha! I -- I saved them all!" Monkey Fist laughed, maniacally. "Mystical monkey power will still be mine!"

"Monkey this, you hairy freak!"

Monkey Fist looked up and watched as Ron jumped and preformed a flying side kick. His foot slammed into Monkey Fist, sending him flying and knocking the idols out of the villain's hands. The idols smashed and broke into many pieces where they landed.

Monkey Fist laid on the ground, out cold, and the shattered idols around him. Ron stood over the half-man half-monkey, confident that the task he came here for was completed, turned to leave.

* * *

Over the next year, everything was normal. Well, as normal as possible for Ron anyway, until one day, Ron woke up after hitting the snooze button for nearly thirty minutes, which only happened when Rufus moved the clock father away to actually get Ron out of bed.

When Ron finally got out of bed, it was 7:05, and he started to rush so he wouldn't be late and get Detention, but knowing Mr. Steve Barkin, he would get it either way.

After getting cleaned, Ron quickly dressed in his usual black turtleneck shirt, red jersey and brown pants. As Ron headed out of his room, he automatically, and without looking, reached toward his books, which was lying on his dresser. They slide across the table to his hand. Without realizing what he just did, he picked up the books.

Rufus didn't even noticed as he was already in Ron's pocket, and sleeping.

Ron walked downstairs and into the kitchen, it was devoid of human life, but he found a note from his parents. He picked it up and read it.

_Ron  
__We're going out of town, and won't be home until 8:00. Dinner is in the fridge. - Mom and Dad_

"Out of town?" Ron wondered. "Doing what?"

With a shrug, Ron crumpled the note and threw it in the trash, then checked the fridge. The food Ron saw didn't seem all that inviting. In fact, the mystery meat at school seemed more like food than what was in the fridge.

When Ron started to consider that mystery meat would be tastier, he had to mentally smack himself for even considering that thought.

'_What am I thinking?'_ Ron thought to himself. _'That stuff is worse than anything I've ever eaten.'_

Ron decided on Bueno Nacho for dinner instead, which to him, was the far better choice than anything else. On his way out, Ron took the 'food' and dumped it in the trash.

Not several minutes later, Ron reached the home of his best friend since Pre-k, Kim Possible. After he rang the door bell, he waited. It wasn't long until the door opened, with Kim at the doorway. She was dressed in white pants and a red shirt, with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, KP," Ron said in his usual cheerful tone. "Ready for school?"

"Yeah. Bye Mom, bye Dad," Kim called over her shoulders as she left with Ron.

Not several minutes, they were walking to school, and talking like they usually did.

"Ready for the test, Ron?"

Ron shifted his gazed to Kim. "What test?"

"The math test in Miss Whisp's class?" Kim asked, a little concerned. "You do remember, don't you?"

"What?! No!" Ron shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, a little annoyed. "It has been announced every day for the last two weeks!"

"Oh, man. Miss Whisp is out to get me." Ron complained. "I just know it!"

"Exaggerate much?" Kim asked. "Just do the best you can."

"That's easy for you to say." Ron replied. "You're usually the smart one."

"Come on, Ron." Kim said. "You just have to, you know, do the best to..."

"...Pass a test that I didn't have a chance to study for?" Ron asked, finishing Kim's sentence. "Yeah, I don't think that will happen."

"Ron, you can do it." Kim said, trying to give Ron hope. "I know you can."

Ron smiled, but he felt that Miss Whisp was going to fail him no matter how hard he tried, or how many answers he got right.

Ever since Project Phoebus, Ron felt that Miss Whisp had it in for him, for what he had done, how he managed to deceive her and what she went through to clean the mess up.

Ron just wanted to get through the day with as little trouble as possible.

It wasn't long before they reached Middleton High, but unfortunately the day couldn't be completed without Ron and Kim running into the Queen of Cruel, Bonnie Rockwaller, or rather having her push Ron aside as she walked past.

"Out of my way, loser," Bonnie sneered as she pushed Ron aside.

"Bonnie!" Kim growled through her gritted teeth.

"Stoppable was in my way," Bonnie was in a high and mighty tone.

"Then go around him." Kim simply replied, her voice with spite.

Bonnie was walking away, like she didn't hear Kim. _'Why go around when I can make Stoppable miserable?'_

Ron grunted in annoyance, but retained his composure. "You've been trying to make me miserable for years." Ron said. "And you have yet to succeed."

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, and she turned to face Ron, her eyes widen in surprise. "What are you talking about? I never said anything."

"Bonnie, you did. You were loud and clear, right Kim?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, not sure how to answer Ron. _'I never heard Bonnie say anything?'_

Ron turned to Kim, really confused. "What do you mean you never heard her? She was more clear than she ever was. And that's saying something."

"Ron?" Kim started, a little worried. "How would you know what I was thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Ron implored. "You were speaking it, and I heard it."

By now, Bonnie was backing up slowly, shaking her head. "I knew that you were weird, but this is too much."

Not wanting to be anywhere near him, Bonnie turned and left as quickly as her feet could take her.

Kim's concern just grew. "Are you all right?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Kim." As far as Ron was concerned, everything was as normal as could be, but Kim disagreed.

"I don't think so. You seem to know what Bonnie and I were thinking, like you were able to read our minds." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "That is not normal." Kim then activated the device.

On the other end, a kid of African decent and as well as techno genius, Wade Load, was sitting back and sipping some soda.

"What's up Kim?"

"There's something wrong with Ron, and I need you to run every kind of scan that you can do." Kim said, as she pointed the scanner at Ron.

Wade shrugged, not sure what, but figured that something was up, then started scanning, starting with at Ron's head, down to his feet.

"There's a lot of data." Wade said, looking over everything. "I'll get back with the results later."

The connection went blank and Kim put the device away.

"Until we figure what happened, I don't want you to tell anybody what happened."

Ron was about to object, not believing that anything was wrong, but decided against that, seeing how there is always something bizarre going on and anything could happen, so he decided to go with it.

"That's going to be a problem." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Bonnie would just tell everyone about it."

Kim groaned. Knowing Bonnie, she would be telling everyone right now and probably be trying to get everyone more against Ron now more than ever.

The one thing that gave Kim any hope, was that people might not pay any attention and just ignore Bonnie, seeing how she was always mocking and insulting Ron at any chance she got.

This was not going to be an easy task in keeping Bonnie quiet. It would be like trying to find a cure for old age. It wouldn't be possible. Kim wanted those results from the tests, sooner rather than later.

"Avoid Bonnie at all costs, and deny everything." Kim advised.

"Yeah, good advice, KP. I'll do that." Ron said, very skeptical about Kim's belief, before heading off to class.

* * *

Sitting in his room watching TV, was a brown haired man, and he just got off a double shift that started the night before and oddly enough, he wasn't tired from the lack of sleep, so he decided to eat a late lunch and watch a little TV, hoping for something really boring that would put him to sleep really quickly.

He managed to make a breakthrough with the research project that he started several weeks ago and unlike everything else that he did, this time he actually planned out everything, so as not to repeat 'Project Avenger', something that went horribly wrong.

The phone rang and he picked it up, not really interested in going back until he managed to get some sleep. He fully intended to say that he wasn't feeling well, until he saw the Caller ID. The name said 'Wade Load'.

"I wonder what Wade has to say?"

He pressed the 'talk' button, then proceeds to give his greeting.

"Jay Felger here." Felger said in an upbeat tone.

"Dr. Felger, I've been running some scans on something. I just finished an hour ago, and I need you to confirm it for me." Wade responded.

Felger just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Just send me an e-mail of what you've got and I'll get back to you when I can. Anything else?"

"Just keep this confidential from anyone that would abuse the information." Wade responded, then the line was disconnected.

Felger got up from his couch and went over to the neighboring room and to his computer. It took a while for the computer to boot up, which Jay just wanted to kick it. It was a brand new computer and shouldn't be causing him such problems, like it just seemed to do. It wasn't long until he managed to get to his e-mail and view the results of Wade's scans.

At first, Felger didn't notice anything, until he reread it again. He wasn't a scientist of genetics, but he knew that this person's physiology wasn't like it was supposed to be for a normal person.

Felger's eyes widened in shock when he realized what he was looking at, then quickly forward the results of Wade's scans to a colleague of his. Jay knew that Wade wanted to keep things like this a secret, unless it was very important, and to only show it to someone he trusted more than anyone else.

And from what Felger knew in his line of work, this was more than important, and he knew of at least one person that he could trust with information like this.

Felger waited for a while. Knowing his colleague, she was doing something that took up a significant amount of her time, and probably wouldn't get to the e-mail for days. Even her research took a great deal of the small time that she had.

Felger wasn't expecting anything, at least not for several days, but when he saw that he got new mail, he checked it immediately and begins to read the message.

'_This is amazing. Where did you get it?'_

Felger sent a reply which said, _'It was a scan that was sent in from Wade Load.'_

'_Was this from an actual person with real time results?'_ Came the next message.

Felger typed in his response, _'According to Wade, it is.'_ then sent the message.

Not one minute later, he got a response back. _'How long has this person been like this?'_

Felger quickly sent another message. _'Either he was affected by a device, or he's been like that all his life, I don't know. We should get someone on this right away.'_

The next response came quickly. _'I'll have someone be sent over immediately.'_

* * *

Ron had never felt so much fear and dread in his entire life. He felt as if he was in the second most evil place on the entire planet. Worse than being in a pit full of monkeys, and almost as bad as Camp Wannaweep.

Algebra Class.

Ron dreaded coming to this class since the Project Phoebus incident, especially since when it was revealed that a device had an influence on increasing the intelligence of someone, and he helped make Ron seem like the genius.

Miss Whisp started to keep an eye on Ron, to make sure that the events of the past were not repeated. She had been a little embarrassed about what happened, but was determined not to let it happen again.

When the class piled in and took their seats, Whisp stood and started to pass out the test. "I trust that you all had time to study for the test." She said, turning a glare on Ron, who was currently sitting in the back row and right behind Kim.

Ron just shrank back into his seat, counting the seconds to when he would have to take the test, then get it back with a big fat "F".

When the paper dropped on Ron's desk, his eyes drifted to look at it. That was when the strangest thing happened. The equations, the questions, everything made sense. Almost like he had Wade's intelligence.

That didn't make any sense. Ron barely understood the questions of previous tests, but now it seemed almost like he had been given a test with the easiest questions in recorded history.

How could it be this easy?! Maybe it was true that he was a late bloomer when it came to being a genius, but Ron dismissed that idea almost as immediately as it entered his mind. Whether Ron wanted to admit it or not, something was seriously wrong. Something was off, with him, and he was starting to accept it.

For the rest of the class, Ron was unable to concentrate. Other people's thoughts kept coming into his head. Fortunately, Ron managed to tune out the voices of other people to a point that he didn't hear them anymore.

Ron even attempted to pretend not to understand the test, and get every question wrong, but it wasn't easy. For some reason, Ron couldn't try to get the answers wrong, so he just did the test, leaving most of the answers blank as to hopefully throw off Whisp.

It seemed like forever before class let out, but Ron was still shaken up with what happened. Ron couldn't explain how it seemed that he knew the test, even though he never did before. And when he started hearing people's thoughts, that was when he knew that something was wrong with him.

Seriously wrong.

* * *

A brown haired man dressed in a black suit sat in a private plane, reading some reports. He was just returning from a meeting in California with a couple of CEOs about manufacturing some new devices, or rather, he was babysitting Mr. James Goodwin as he was the one doing all the talking with the CEO.

Now he was now on his way back to Washington D.C. for some R&R, while James was going elsewhere and was being taken off of his hands by a member of the IOA, Agent Gates.

He was expecting it to be a typical flight, but when his cell phone rang, he answered it.

"Agent Barrett."

Agent Barrett listened for a minute, then nodded as he seemed intrigued.

"Understood, we'll be there shortly." Barrett then put his phone away.

"Anything wrong, Barrett?" Another man, dressed in a similar manner, asked.

"We're just making a slight detour to Middleton, Gates." Barrett casually replied. "And we need to get there quickly."

"Someone found out about our 'guest'?" Agent Gates asked with some uneasiness with this tone.

Barrett shook his head. "Actually, someone else with a much more advanced physiology."

"What's the name?" Agent Gates asked.

Barrett simply replied, "Ron Stoppable."

* * *

The day went by slowly. More slowly than Ron would have liked.

By lunch, Ron was unable to think. His ability to tune out the voices that poured into his head allowed him to think of what was happening to him, but it wasn't helping him to undercover what was happening.

First, he seemed to have the ability to read minds, then his test seemed far too easy for him. What else was happening to him?

Nothing was making any sense about what was happening to him. As far as he was aware, Drakken had nothing to do with this, and even if he had something to do with this, than why test in on him? That didn't seem to make any sense.

Ron looked down at his tray of pizza, but he didn't even touch it. Every student that noticed this, that had any knowledge of Ron, knew that something wasn't right. Ron would be all over his pizza, and going back for seconds, thirds and so forth.

Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket, and tried to comfort his friend, but one sniff of the pizza, and Rufus was all over the food.

Then Ron starting hearing some voices, but they didn't sound like voices pouring into his mind like in class, but it more sounded like regular people taking, but from behind him that he knew.

'_Something seems wrong with Ron.' _Tara observed.

'_The only thing wrong with Stoppable, is that he's a loser.' _Bonnie said with a high and mighty tone.

'_Bonnie!' _Tara said, reprovingly.

'_What? He is.' _Bonnie interjected, trying to defend herself.

'_Just because you say he is, doesn't mean that he is!' _Tara angrily rebuked her friend.

'_I don't have to say it for it to be true. Stoppable is a loser, and he will never go anywhere in life, and I want you to stay away from him.' _Bonnie said, then the next few words sounded mumbled. _'And he's getting stranger every day._'

Ron couldn't take it anymore, with Bonnie talking about him behind his back. Especially since all she was doing was insulting him.

"Hello?! I'm right here, I can ..." Ron blinked in surprise when he turned to look at where Bonnie and Tara currently were. They were at a table that was several yards away. There was no way he should have been able to hear them, especially with many of the students talking.

Bonnie and Tara looked around at him, but Ron looked away, startled. "I can hear you." He quietly said to himself

'_Ok, this is getting really weird.'_ Ron thought to himself. _'What's going on?'_

Needless to say, Ron didn't eat, or take his food with him as he left the cafeteria. And little did he realize, but someone had looked around at him when he thought those words.

Ron's destination was anywhere but school grounds, hoping to get out of school as quickly as possible, and the last thing Ron wanted to deal with was anyone that wanted to cause problems.

Nothing seemed to want to work in Ron's favor, when he ran into three of the worst and most known bullies in the entire school, when he got a little ways down the hallway.

Ron locked eyes with all three of them. "Ruben. Kenny. Francis."

Francis's face grew red. "Don't ever call me that Stoppable." He seethed. "It's Frank."

Ron didn't feel as intimidated as he would have expected when he found himself in similar situations.

"Going somewhere, Stoppable?" Ruben asked in a tone as if he was implying something that Ron wasn't going to like.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Ron said with a tone saying that he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. "So get out of my way."

Kenny shook his head, clicking his tongue. "I don't like your tone, Stoppable."

"And no one passes without paying the toll." Ruben added, like it was an after thought.

Ron was able to say something, but quickly decided against it. Instead, he chose to try and read their minds, looking for some weakness. For some reason, he wasn't able to read them at all, and he couldn't explain it.

"Don't you three ever think at all?" Ron asked with genuine curiosity.

Three blank expressions fell upon the three faces, not really sure what Ron was talking about.

"What do you mean?" All three ask simultaneously.

That was all Ron needed to understand what happened. Neither of them actually took any time to think at all. It was like trying to listen to music with earphones that had no power.

Ron backed away, and spoke with as calm voice as possible. "I don't want any trouble."

All three took a step forward, for every step Ron took back. "Pay the toll, and you won't get any trouble, Stoppable."

Ron stopped when he felt the cool surface of the metal lockers on his back. "People like you are not really known for keeping their word."

Kenny chuckled, but not like something was funny. More like he most likely didn't intend to honor his word. "Then you'll have to trust us."

Ron didn't really have anything to lose, so he pulled out some money, turned his head and threw the money at them, as he planned on running. Ron didn't get a few steps when he heard something hitting the walls, then the ground.

Turning around to see what the sound was, Ron saw all three on the ground, groaning and out cold.

'_Did I just do that?'_

Ron slowly walked past them, keeping an eye on them incase they got up, then he bolted down the hallway. Little did he know, but his actions had been watched by a set of eyes.

This person wasn't shocked or surprised at what Ron did, but was more interested in what Ron was able to do.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter.

Don't forget to leave a review, and any questions, comments or concerns are welcomed.

Constructive criticism only, no flames and keep it clean.


	2. Chapter 2: Crossroads

I want to give thanks to those that reviewed: chaosknight, Demon hidden in the light, Sentinel103, Blackfang1983, Data Seeker, zardoz101, Donteatacowman, Cylon One, hope master, CajunBear73 and Kimberlyn.

I have to be honest when I say; I didn't expect this story to gain the attention of some many people.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Crossroads

Ron continued to run down the hall, getting closer to the exit. He was almost out of the building and almost close to freedom. Things just kept getting in the way. There were closed hallways. Some janitors were cleaning the halls and electricians fixing blown out fuses in the subceiling. It all ended with Barkin grabbing Ron's shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stoppable! No running in the halls!" Barkin said in a commanding voice.

"S-sorry Mr. B, but I've got a problem, and I need to go." Ron stammered.

"And we need to speak in my office, Stoppable." Barkin said, like it was an afterthought.

"But-"

"Now!" Barkin commanded.

Ron sighed, and then reluctantly followed Barkin to his office. Before they entered, Ron read Barkin's mind to know that it had to do with his math test, and he also knew that Miss Whisp was inside the office, and she wanted to discuss the test with Ron.

He didn't want to discuss the test at all and just wanted to leave and find out what's going on with him, without people wanting to perform tests of their own on him.

The door opened and Barkin lead Ron inside, to where he wasn't surprised that Miss Whisp was sitting in one of the two chairs. She stood and Ron understood the look on her face. It was the same look she had when she gave Ron detention after the Project Phoebus incident

For some reason, however, Ron wasn't able to find out everything that was coming, and was completely unprepared.

Ron nervously slipped into a seat, away from Miss Whisp and directed his question the Barkin. "Y-You wanted to see me?"

"It's about your test, Stoppable." Barkin answered.

"I-is anything wrong with my test?" Ron nervously asked, trying to hide behind a grin.

"For your test, I applied a few questions that no other students in the School could be able to solve; to make sure that you didn't use a certain device." Miss Whisp said, putting Ron under scrutiny. "And you answered them correctly. How could you be able to answer them correctly?"

Ron was under the glare of two really agitated people, and he knew what they thought on how Ron answered what was supposed to be really difficult questions.

"I haven't gone near Project Phoebus since that day KP and I went to stop Drakken!" Ron exclaimed. "I swear!"

Barkin nodded, a little surprised that Ron put everything together. "From my understanding, the effect wears off after a couple of days, and when it does, we will see the results."

Ron's mouth hung opened. Barkin and Whisp didn't believe him, like he was surprised. Since that mission, Ron wanted to avoid that device at all costs.

"And further more, you'll be getting an F on your test." Miss Whisp added.

Ron's head dropped, he didn't really care anymore. "Can I go now?"

"Not entirely, Stoppable." Barkin said. "For using that device, you'll be getting detention for the rest of the school year."

Ron's head rose very quickly, and started to protest, but managed to keep his mouth closed before he said anything that would have made everything worse.

"And further more . . . " Barkin started, but he stopped when his phone rang, then he answered it. "Steve Barkin."

There was a silence that filled the room as Barkin listened to the other person for a few moments before responding trying to speak. "Yes, but . . ." Barkin stopped again but tried to continue. "I understand, but . . ." Barkin just sat there listening.

Ron decided it was best not to interfere or to find out what was going on, but waited until Barkin finished with the phone call.

During the call, Barkin's eyes widen in shock the next thing the person said, catching the attention of both Miss Whisp and Ron. "Why do you want Stoppable?" Barkin continued to listen, then closed his eyes, and nodded. "Fine. I'll send him right there." With that, he hung up the phone.

Ron stayed quiet for what seemed like a minute before he spoke. "What was that all about?" Ron nervously asked.

Barkin waited for a moment, digesting everything that he was told from the phone call. He was unsure of the real reason, but he was told that it was classified.

"That was a Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, and some people wanted to speak with you." Barkin finally spoke, but in a suspicious tone. "And she wouldn't say anything about why, other than giving me the National Security statement."

"Um, then where do I go?" Ron asked.

"She said that someone will pick you up soon." Barkin said, glancing at his watch. "You better go now, and Colonel Carter said that I'm under orders from the President to send you out there immediately."

Ron gulped. He did not like the situation. It would have to be something really big if President Henry Hayes was involved.

Ron was hoping that it didn't have anything to do with what was happening to him, but his chances that it did have something to do with what was happening to him was high, very high.

Ron left Barkin's office and headed out of the building without further incident. He came out of the building and found no one, not even a car.

Ron walked further and stood next to the school sign board which had a different message to the students every day. Ron looked up at the message and couldn't help but grunt at it.

'_Change who you are inside - and meet the new you!'_

"Funny." Ron muttered.

Ron looked at his watch, and it read 1:47. Ron considered on making a run for it, seeing how he had never been contacted by anyone in the Military before, or why the President was involved. He wondered if maybe the government wanted to use him as a weapon, or experiment on him for some research purposes.

Thoughts like that kept coming to his mind that made him more and more nervous. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, Ron started to walk away and was preparing to make a run for it, but the sound of a car making a stop.

Ron turned and saw a black SUV, like it was a brand-new car. The door opened and a man in a black suit with brown hair stepped out.

"Ron Stoppable?" The man asked.

"T-that's me!" Ron tried to say in a calm voice, but apparently the man noticed.

"You don't have to be worried. I'm Agent Malcolm Barrett, and we would like to talk with you." Agent Barrett said.

Despite Agent Barrett's reassurance, Ron was still scared of what was to come, but climbed into the car. Seated in the seat next to him was another man with brown hair and glasses. He was dressed in casual clothes, and he also had some documents with him.

Agent Barrett closed the door, and came over to the driver's side. "I'll meet up with you later. There's someone I need to speak with."

The driver nodded then drove off while Agent Barrett turned and walked to the school.

Ron kept his eyes diverted away from everyone else, but for some reason, the man next to him didn't seem all that threatening. Unlike Agent Barrett, he seemed like he was a decent person.

"Mr. Stoppable?" The man asked in a polite voice.

Ron managed to calm himself down enough to speak clearly. "Call me Ron."

"Ron." The man said, quickly introducing himself. "I'm Dr. Jackson, but you can call me Daniel. I'm sure that you have plenty of questions, but I need you to sign this first."

Ron looked up as Daniel handed him a folder and a pen. "What's this?" He asked as he took the folder and opened it up.

"It's a Non-Disclosure agreement." Daniel answered. "Pretty much, it means that by signing it, you promise not to say anything that we will talk about."

"And if I don't sign it?" Ron asked.

"You'll be a very confused person for the rest of your life." Daniel replied, looking back at Ron.

Ron looked at the paper for a moment, before taking the pen and signed his name. Ron handed the folder and pen back to Daniel.

"Now, what's going on with me?" Ron asked, but his tone sounded like he demanded it.

"To start off, your body is evolving but it stopped when the synaptic activity in your brain reached nearly ninety percent." Daniel said, looking down at another folder in his hands.

"What exactly does that mean?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea, but Sam can explain it better, along with your situation on this." Daniel admitted, giving Ron another folder, which Ron started reading. "I'm a doctor of archaeology, not science."

Ron eyes flashed with understanding, and he looked up at Jackson. "Wait! Weren't you the one that had the theory about the pyramids being built by aliens?"

Daniel blinked. He clearly didn't expect the question. "Actually, yes I did."

Ron nodded. "How's that working out for you?" He asked with complete skepticism.

Daniel handed a folder in his hand to Ron. "I'm doing all right actually."

"How does someone like you come to work with the-" Ron stopped with he opened the folder he just got from Daniel. Ron looked at the picture of a round stone ring with 39 symbols engraved on another ring, just inside the bigger part of the ring, a small ramp lead up to the ring.

"To answer your unfinished question, I was brought in to solve this." Daniel said, pointing that the picture. "The aliens that built the pyramids are known as the Goa'uld. We had an eight year long war with them, and now they're effectively crippled."

"What is this?" Ron asked, pointing at the picture.

"That is called a Stargate. It was found in Giza, Egypt, in 1928 by Dr. Langford. It wasn't until ten years ago that we finally figured out how to use it to travel to other worlds, seek out alliances and gather advance technology to defend this world from any threat. Now, we've been very successful in that regard and have explored a large portion of the galaxy . . ."

Daniel continued to explain the nature of the Stargate project to Ron. What the main objective of the program was, the planets they went to, the races they encountered, the secrets they found and more. Then Daniel went into great detail about how a great deal of the societies beliefs were influenced by aliens, as well as the history of the race that built the Stargate, the Ancients.

Daniel talked at great lengths before he noticed that Ron had zoned out in an oddly familiar way.

Daniel sighed. _'He zones out just like Jack. It's scary.'_

Ron turned to him. "Who's Jack?"

"General Jack O'Neill." Daniel replied offhand. "He used to lead SG-1 until he was promoted to General, then he was in command of Stargate Command for about a year. General Hank Landry is now in command."

"So what do you want me to do?" Ron asked.

"We would like you to come with us." Daniel answered

"You want me to live in this Stargate Command for a while?" Ron asked.

Daniel shook his head. "Actually, we were thinking of somewhere else, but that all depends on you."

Ron blinked and looked back at Daniel. "'Depends on me?' What do you mean by that? And where would I go?"

"We're not going to force you to come with us," Daniel said to assure him, then started to speak kind of fast. "If you don't want to come with us you don't have, but due to your advance physiology and your powers, we may need your help. Now, it would only be temporary and you could still keep in contact with your friends and family and you would actually be going to another galaxy. But I just want to warn you that a great threat lies there, and they want to get to Earth and they will use any means to get here and wipe us out if they get the chance."

Ron became shocked. Not really of what he was told, but of the seriousness of the new reality he currently found himself in. Well, what he was told had an effect.

What also concerned him was the fact that aliens from another galaxy wanted to wipe Earth out of existence. Why was the question, as well as the next question Ron had.

"Just had powerful are these 'aliens'?" Ron asked, not really sure if he wanted to know that real answer.

"They are the race that defeated the Ancients." Daniel responded. "How's that for you?"

Those words didn't comfort Ron at all. In the little time that Ron was informed of everything, one of the things that he was told was how powerful and advanced the Ancients were.

"But to be fair, the Ancients were outnumbered." Daniel added like it was an afterthought.

Ron sank into his seat. He didn't want to come. If he were to go, then he'd be alone with no one he knew. He wouldn't actually have anyone he knew to hang out with when he wasn't doing anything. His friends and family would be very far away, while he would be in another galaxy, and he might not see them again. Not only that, but there was an even great chance that he could get killed, which he didn't want to.

Then again if he didn't go and help with fighting off the threat that Daniel mentioned, then the aliens might be able to get to Earth, and his family would be killed, especially his best friend.

In spite of how difficult the decision seemed, Ron knew that he had no choice, and gave his answer to Daniel.

"I'll do it." Ron said, solemnly. "I'll go to the Pegasus Galaxy and help fight these aliens."

"Wait! We just wanted to help you understand your powers." Daniel said. "You're too young to fight this race, in general."

"Oh, come on, Daniel." Ron said, more calm now than he was several minutes ago. "I'm sure I've faced worse. Besides, it's not like their life-sucking aliens or anything." He finished in a more comical tone, but then became nervous. "Are they?"

Daniel looked at Ron dead in his eyes before turning away. "We will be at Stargate Command in a few . . ."

"What are you hiding from me?" Ron asked, with nervousness in his voice. "Just tell me. I'm just going to find out anyway."

Daniel thought it over in his mind for a minute deciding whether or not to actually tell him, but decided that it might help. "Because the Wraith are life-sucking aliens. They feed on humans in a similar way that vampires do." Daniel casually replied.

Ron paused as he thought of what Daniel just said, then groaned. "Oh, man. Why can't they be something like ewoks? They're fun and harmless if you don't threaten them."

"So you want to back out from going to Atlantis?" Daniel asked.

"No." Ron admitted, despite the fact that his very life could be taken from him. "I'll still go."

Then a voice came from the front. "That's what we were hoping for."

Daniel and Ron turned their attention to the front. Sitting up front was a man with graying hair and dressed in a full dress uniform, but his face was looking out the windshield.

Daniel sighed. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I came to offer my support." Jack replied, but Daniel gave him a glare which meant that he didn't believe the General. "And I was getting bored with paperwork, and I really needed to get out of there before I went nuts and shot someone."

"All right then, how did you get here?" Daniel asked.

"I've been here since we left Stargate Command." Jack replied. "I've been, um, keeping busy since then. You wouldn't have known."

"You fell asleep, didn't you?" Daniel asked. He knew full well what Jack was doing.

"Yeah, that's about it." Jack replied.

Ron couldn't help but feel relaxed as he got the feeling that everything wasn't going to be as bad as he made it seem like. Daniel and Jack seemed to make it look like it was better then he first expected, but so far all he knew was that both must have been close friends and he didn't know who else was there and what they were like. If everyone else was like Jack and Daniel, then Ron wouldn't have anything to worry about except for the 'Wraith' he was told about.

Ron wasn't paying attention to where they were driving for the last half an hour until he looked out the window and realized that he wasn't in Middleton or in the Tri-city area.

"Um, where are we?"

"Colorado Springs." Daniel responded. "We're heading to Stargate Command."

"Wait! Don't I get the chance to pack first?" Ron said. "What about my parents or my friends?"

"Actually, we contacted your parents already." Daniel replied. "And we explained the situation without giving anything away, like your powers."

"And?" Ron asked, lingering on the question.

"Suffice to say, if you agreed then this is their way of telling you that they're fine with it." Jack said in a casual tone, which Ron just groaned. "Besides, you can't tell Possible where you're going. Her security clearance isn't high enough to know."

"Wait. Kim has security clearance?" Ron asked with slight disbelief, which he couldn't be completely surprised. "How high is it?"

"Well, it _was_ higher then yours, up until about half hour ago." Jack replied, off hand. "And as for anything you'll need, it's all been taken care of."

Ron started to say something, but he lowered his head due to nothing good enough to say came to his mind. Even though Ron knew that Daniel was being truthful when it was Ron's choice if he wanted to come or not, it just seemed that everyone anticipated Ron's choice and prepared for his arrival. There was no doubt that everything was set in case that Ron choose to come with them.

Ron looked back up with a cell phone started ringing. Jack pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. "O'Neill here."

O'Neill listened to the caller for several moments before Ron wanted to know who was calling and what it was for, so he used his super hearing, but missed the first bit of the conversation until he started to concentrate hard.

'_...And how's everything with Mr. Stoppable?'_ The familiar voice of Agent Barrett asked.

'_Well, he's agreed to come, so we're on our way to the SGC.'_ O'Neill responded into his phone.

'_Our friend requested to come and help Mr. Stoppable learn about his 'abilities'. I talked it over with General Landry and he thought that it might be best, so she'll be coming along.' _Agent Barrett replied.

'_She asked to come?'_

Then the voice got slightly more hushed, but something caused Agent Barrett's voice to be disorientated. Ron groaned as he was unable to know what was said.

'_That lucky kid.'_ O'Neill mumbled. _'Where are you now?'_'_We just arrived at Stargate Command, and will be awaiting your arrival.'_ Agent Barrett replied then hung up.

O'Neill replaced the phone into his pocket, and then turned his attention to the occupants in the back seat, but more specifically, Ron.

"Did you get that, Stoppable?"

Ron looked bewilderment at O'Neill's statement, wondering how he knew that he over heard the conversation.

"How did you know I over heard?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Jack casually replied. "You're not the first person we've met with super hearing."

"Huh." It was all that Ron said as he continued to watch out the window.

It wasn't long before the car turned to a security point with a chain-linked fence. Beyond the fence was a mountain with the words _Cheyenne Mountain Complex_ over a cave that lead into the mountain.

'_This is it.'_ Ron thought. _'No turning back.'_

* * *

That's it for that chapter. I intended for more to this chapter, but thought that some questions that would arise might not be answered for quite some time.

Don't forget to leave a review, and once again, any questions, comments, concerns and/or constructive criticism are welcomed. No flames and keep it clean.


	3. Chapter 3: Security Clearance

Another chapter finally completed. My thanks to choasknight, AngelInTrianing, RDF-73, Data Seeker, spectre666 and Belrevan for their reviews and constructive criticism. And even those that took the time to read.

And I also want to thank my sister, Shorty Mcgee, for taking the time to beta for me.

I own nothing. Now onward with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Security Clearance

The elevator stopped on the 27th level, and the doors opened with a whirring. Ron stepped out behind Jackson. O'Neill had other matters to attend to in Washington, so he was unable to attend, which O'Neill would've shot someone just to get out of it.

"This way." Daniel said leading the way down the corridor and through a doorway. Leading up the stairs, Ron entered the control room of the entire Command Center.

Several people were going about their usual business, making sure that the machines were running properly, and several were sitting at some of the consoles.

One in general wore a green flightsuit, with a bald head and wearing glasses. He just sat in his chair. Klaxons went off, sounding throughout the entire base. Another sound came from the other side of the glass window.

Ron turned and got his first glimpse of the Stargate, instead of a picture. It was bigger than he expected it to be. Just like the picture, it was a round stone ring with 39 symbols engraved on another ring, just inside the bigger part of the ring. A small ramp lead up to the device.

Four people stood just off the ramp as a small stone ring spun within the larger portion of the Stargate. Lights lit up on the Stargate.

"Chevron 1, encoded." The man said into the speaker, which was transmitted into the larger room with the Stargate.

Ron let out a whistle at the sight. "It's bigger than I thought it was."

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

Ron turned and saw a brown hair man dressed in black a BEU, who carried himself more like a warrior, unlike Dr. Jackson.

He reached out with his hand as he introduced himself. "I'm Lt. Colonel...."

"Cameron Mitchell." Ron finished as he shook Mitchell's hand.

"I never did like those Priors because of their ability to read our minds." Mitchell commented. "So don't read my mind."

Ron raised his hands in defense. "I swear that it was an accident, and that's all I got."

Mitchell just glared at Ron, knowing that he wasn't completely honest. And Ron knew it.

"I swear that I won't tell Vala what you did to her." Ron said.

"Did what?" Came a feminine voice that had the tone of suspicion.

Ron and Cameron stiffened at the sound. Ron didn't see who it was but it was obvious by reading Mitchell's mind that it was Vala.

Vala had barely entered the Control room of Stargate Command just as Ron had said what he said. Mitchell turned around, while Jackson didn't even look in her direction. He didn't want to be there if Vala would be in a bad mood. Daniel didn't want to be in the same room as Vala for all the trouble she had been to him but was able to be more trusting of her, since she left her life as a thief behind.

"Gotta go." Daniel said rather quickly, literally dragging Ron by his arm as he went up the stairs.

Daniel wasn't sure what would happen to Mitchell or how long he'd be in the Infirmary, if he survived.

"Vala doesn't have to be very mad." Ron said, after getting the information from Daniel's mind. "It was an accident. Cameron didn't mean for her to get soaked with a bucket water."

"Vala's not from Earth, so she doesn't completely understand what was going on, especially since it was meant for someone else." Daniel declared in an annoyed tone. "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And don't ask about the bucket of water. It's better you don't know."

Daniel and Ron reached the top of the stairs and entered the General's office. General Hank Landry stood next to his desk, dressed in the standard dress uniform of a General.

Standing in front of him was a blonde hair woman dressed in a standard black BEU. Daniel and Ron entered the office, as the woman was speaking with the General.

"...and we have Intel that the Lucian Alliance would be transporting kassa within the hour." The woman reported. "The transport carrying the kassa won't have many people inside to protect the supplies. We could get in, plant some charges and get out before they figure out what's going on."

"I assume you've got the more complicated details in a handwritten report that I could understand, Colonel?" Landry asked for reassurance.

The woman gave an ironic and understanding smile. "Of course, sir." She gave Landry a folder, which the General opened and looked at.

Landry looked over the folder for nearly a minute, then closed it. "Colonel Carter, SG-1 has a go." Carter nodded and was about to leave but Landry stopped her. "Although, you would have to find a ship to use. We wouldn't want the Lucian Alliance to know whose destroying their supply of kassa."

"Knowing Vala, she might know where we could find a Cargo ship we could use." Carter said, almost grudgingly with a tone in her voice that suggested something more.

"At what cost." Landry said, knowing what Samantha meant with her tone.

"Ahem." Daniel cleared his throat, getting the attention of Landry and Carter.

"Dr. Jackson." Landry greeted, and waved both people into his office. "And you must be Ron Stoppable."

"No one has ever gotten my name right, or knew my name at all." Ron said, then folded his arms in a respectful manner. "I respect you for that."

"Actually we have a mutual friend who works with us, and keeps an eye out for anything unusual happening outside of the SGC." General Landry announced. "Wade Load."

Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes widen in surprise. "Wait! Wade knows about all this?!" Ron exclaimed, indicating to the Stargate out the window. "How did he get involved with this?"

"Let's just say that he impressed and angered a lot of people when he hacked into the SGC mainframe." Landry admitted rather casually, then looked at his watch. "Since you're here, I assume that you'll be going to Atlantis?"

Ron nodded with much certainly. It would take a lot of adjustment to his new situation. He would have to learn things he didn't want to learn if he has any desire to live to be an old man.

"So, how would I get to Atlantis?" Ron asked everyone around him.

"The _Daedalus_ is scheduled to leave in an hour." Carter replied. "We have your things ready, along with others your parents though you would need."

Ron nodded, then something else came to mind. "I heard about another person that would be coming with me."

"Yes." Landry spoke up, looking at one of the many folders on his desk. "Tara Larson from Middleton."

Ron's mouth hung open is shock. A Middleton High Cheerleader was involved in the Stargate Program and it wasn't Kim. The only question was why.

Ron stammered trying to speak, trying to asked the question on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't get pass his stammering.

Luckily for him, Sam knew what he was trying to ask.

"I think you should go ask her that."

Ron didn't like the tone Sam used and felt that he would get a bad response.

"Level 25. VIP room." Landry informed Ron before he could ask. "We had a guard posted in case she needed anything."

* * *

Kim departed the gym after cheer practice without Ron, which seemed unusual for anyone. Usually Kim left with Ron, but he didn't show up and she didn't have any idea as to where Ron had disappeared to. Kim would've understand if Ron went and barricaded himself in his room, and she decided that she needed to get over to his place as soon as possible.

Bonnie wasn't concerned that Ron was missing. In fact, she was glad that Ron didn't show up and even told Kim to her face. That remark only resulted in Bonnie being put in the position of the routine that she found to be the most degrading of all. Bonnie just kept being the same old stubborn person that she always is during the routine.

One thing that actually cause Bonnie to wonder what happened with Tara and where she could possibly disappear to. The last Bonnie saw her was when Tara was talking with a man calling himself Agent Malcolm Barrett. Bonnie knew nothing of what was going on and she wasn't even allowed to be involved with what the two was talking about.

Kim was concerned when Ron disappeared and when she finally got time, resorted to ask Wade. When she held the Kimmunicator in her hand, she tried to contact Wade.

"Wade?" Kim tired to connect with Wade for a minute, but all she got was static. "Where are you? It's not like you to not leave a message of some..." Kim stopped when the static dissipated and was replaced with Wade's face.

"Wade, what's going on? I've been trying to reach you." Kim said with a worried tone.

"Sorry." Wade replied. "But I was a little busy. What did you need?"

"Ron's missing and I haven't seen him all day. Can you find him?"

Wade hesitated. He knew where Ron was and where he is currently going to, but due to being under a Non-Disclosure Agreement he wasn't allowed to tell Kim anything, especially about Ron's whereabouts.

Wade chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah, um, see about that..."

Kim raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Wade? What's wrong?"

"You're not going to be able to find him." Wade slowly replied.

"And why is that?" Kim asked, getting tweaked.

Wade adjusted in his seat. He was getting uncomfortable with how Kim was glaring at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Because he's not here anymore." Wade nervously replied.

"And just where is he?" Kim pressed, getting more tweaked and more suspicious then she was a moment ago.

"I-I can't actually answer that." Wade admitted.

"And why not?" Kim demanded.

"Because, I signed a Non-Disclosure Agreement when I was recruited." Wade hesitantly replied.

"Into what?" Kim asked, obviously not liking where this is going.

"That I'm not permitted to say." Wade replied, crossing his arms and turning his head.

Kim was exasperated, especially because there was no telling who would use that kind of information to their advantage.

"Why did you tell someone?" Kim asked.

"Because I'm like a field agent." Wade responded. "If something happens that could be a threat to National Security or anything unusual, then I'm to report it."

"Ron's not a threat." Kim retorted. "You know that better then anyone."

"True," Wade replied. "but if certain people would to learn of Ron's 'abilities' then they would take him, even against his will. Then he would be a threat."

"And how do you know that the people that you contacted wouldn't use him to their advantage?" Kim questioned.

"Because these people do the same thing you do, but on a much larger scale." Wade replied.

"Then how come I've never heard of these people?" Kim angrily demanded.

"It's because their work is done in secret." Wade replied.

"Alright, then. Who do they fight?"

"Sorry, but I can't reveal anymore information." Wade responded. "You're security clearance isn't high enough."

Kim drew her head back in surprise and confusion. "I have security clearance?"

Wade nodded. "Yeah. Didn't you know?"

Kim shook her head. She feeling hurt that if Ron wasn't going to be home, then why didn't she get any chance to say good-bye to her best friend. "Ok, if you believe that these people are safe, why didn't I get a chance to say good-bye?"

"Ron sent me something and I had it delivered to your house," Wade replied. "And it should be there by now."

"I'm on my way." Kim then put her Kimmunicator away and headed out of the school.

Kim's intention was to leave school and head home to see what Ron did leave, however she ran into Barkin, and he was holding a slip of paper.

"Possible!"

Kim rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes, Mr. Barkin."

Barkin handed Kim the slip, which was a Detention slip. "I forgot to give this to Stoppable, and I would like you to deliver it."

Kim took it and looked at it with a strange expression. "What did Ron do?"

"He cheated on his Math Test by using that Project Phoebus and..." Barkin wasn't finished, but was still cut off.

"You're going to have a hard time getting any proof, Mr. Barkin. The device was dismantled two weeks ago because of how close Drakken came to getting those brain waves." Kim revealed.

"You sure about that, Possible?" Barkin questioned.

The look in Kim's eyes said it all. "I was there, but Ron wasn't. He didn't want to be anywhere near that device for the trouble it caused him."

Barkin thought about what Kim thought and looked directly into her eyes. He didn't see any lie. "Fine. Stoppable doesn't get detention, but I want to know how Stoppable manage to pass the test."

Kim nodded in reply and quickly went her way home.

* * *

Ron walked down one of the many corridors that made up Stargate Command. He wasn't sure if he went down the same corridor two or three times. Everything looked the same. How people knew their way around was a mystery that Ron didn't think he wanted to know.

After finding out that Tara was on the base wasn't something Ron has suspected or would have ever thought.

Ron wasn't getting anywhere, and he was lost. He stopped a passing SF. "Excuse me, but where are the VIP rooms?"

The guard looked confused as to why a kid was roaming the halls of one of the most top secret military bases, but over the years he saw much more stranger things. He didn't think about Ron's presence any longer.

"Down the hall and make a left, then a right." The SF replied.

"Thanks." Ron said running down the halls, following the instructions. He didn't like that he was unable to control whose mind he could read and the fact that everyone's thoughts were pouring into his mind. The only choice he had was to block out everything.

He soon found a door with a SF standing in front, but off to the side.

Ron approached the SF. "I'm, um, just here to see..." He said as he gestured to the room.

The guard was hesitant for a second, then turned around and swiped a card through the card reader, allowing the door to be opened.

Ron approached the door, but stopped and knocked. He waited, but then it sounded like a voice entering his mind, granting him permission to enter.

Grabbing the handle, Ron twisted it and pushed on the door. The inside of the room had the usual bed, desk, cabinets and a dresser. Some candles on the dresser were lit with a small flame shedding of a small light.

Tara sat on the bed, legs crossed and in a meditated manner. She was dressed in a modest light-blue shirt and red pants that went to her knees. Her face in the direction of the TV but it was not on and her eyes were closed. The way she looked, she was very relaxed.

As Ron stepped closer, a smile grew on her face and she opened her blue eyes as she looked over at Ron.

"Didn't expect to see me?" Tara asked with an amused smile.

"No." Ron admitted.

"Don't worry," Tara assumed him. "I understand why. To everyone, I was just an average girl. Not getting involved with much, other than Cheerleading. I just did what I could do to blend in."

"I don't understand what you mean?" Ron shook his head.

Tara closed her eyes and inhaled, then exhaled. "I think I should start from the beginning."

Ron took a seat in a nearby chair, and listened.

"I was found nearly ten years ago, living on the streets in Louisiana." Tara revealed. "At first, the police though that my parents abandoned me. They put out fliers, they even tried with DNA testing to find my parents but it seemed like everything that on file was deleted. So I was just placed into foster care until I was adopted. Everything went all right."

"Why do I feel like there is something else?"

"Because there is more." Tara replied, then continued. "I was showing unusual levels of intelligence. They didn't think much of it, they even encouraged it."

"So you're smarter than you appear?" Ron asked. "How smart?"

"Your friend, Wade, still can't look me in the eye." Tara smirked. "Although, my attempts to hide my telekinetic abilities didn't work as well as I hoped."

"Tele-what?"

Tara raised her hand, and Ron jumped back in surprise as a candle floated gently from the dresser to her hand. She held the candle, like it was fragile and meant greatly to her.

"You have the same abilities but I've had mine my entire life." Tara informed him. "However, it seems that not only are your abilities more advanced than mine but they just seem to lack the control that I have."

"How did you learn control?"

"Years of practice and the tricks my mother taught me before she disappeared." Tara simply answered, looking pass Ron like he didn't exist.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong with Tara but Ron only figured out what was wrong with his mind reading power.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Tara nodded. "My father was in the Air Force, and he went to Iraq only to be killed. All they found was his jeep. Or what was left of it. I don't know who he was."

Ron sat down next to his friend and place his arm over her shoulder. "You never know when these things will happen. You do have adoptive parents who love you and want the best for you. Granted they're not your real parents but still, th..." Ron trailed off and stopped when Tara gave him a look that Ron got from Kim that told him to stop talking.

Tara got up from her bed and moved to the dresser. One of many duffel bags Tara had on the ground floated from the floor and landed on the dresser.

"I suggest that you make sure you have everything ready." Tara advised, turning to make eye contact with Ron. "The _Daedalus_ will be leaving soon."

Ron jumped to his feet and nearly fell to the ground but managed to keep him balance. "Why are you going?"

"I thought that I could help you because there isn't anyone else that really understands what you're going through that could help." Tara answered. "And General Landry already got authorization from President Hayes."

Ron would've accepted that someone just wanted to help him and that was it but something was wrong. Since when did anyone truly wanted to help him other than Kim for no reason?

Tara smiled as her advance abilities helped her to know what Ron was thinking.

And that was all Ron needed to know why. Slowly he started backing away, shaking his head.

"Don't go that way, Tara." Ron protested. "There are rules about these kind of things. The unwritten ones."

"Like, 'Don't call a guy the same day you get his phone number'." Tara said.

"That's one. And 'I don't stand a chance with a beautiful girl like you.' Yes that's another."

"Ron! Are you going to live in fear because of these _rules_?" Tara demanded, saying 'rules' like it was venom.

Ron thought about it in less than a second. "Yeah!"

Tara smirked and had an expression on her face that said, '_I'll win this argument and there's no way I can lose_.'

"I think I am the one to choose who I can or can't be with, and not some stupid rules."

Ron was about to argue but nothing came to mind for a minute. Then Ron crossed his arms and said, "Touché."

Tara was over to Ron and looked into his eyes. "Those rules were made by someone so they could make that only certain people could only be with those just like them. The popular with the popular, and so on. If everyone went by those rules, then the universe will be a miserable place to live in. I went by those rules for a while and I wasn't happy."

Then Tara did something even Ron didn't see coming and could've had a heart attack, and clearly stunned him. Tara gave Ron a soft, yet compassionate kiss.

Ron didn't move or think. If he could, he would be wondering why Tara liked him. He could never know why, no matter how hard he tried.

On the flip side, Ron wouldn't have ever expected anyone to be interested in him, or date him. Especially Tara.

Tara stepped back and a smile on her face that showed her happiness. Ron had a completely shocked look on his face, but it quickly changed and into his usual goofy grin. Ron seemed lost in a daydream, and it took a Naked Mole Rat to snap him out.

Turning around, Tara went back to making sure that she had everything.

"Make sure you're ready to go, Ron." Tara suggested, amused with Ron's current state. "We don't have much time."

Ron stumbled back and turned around to open the door and quickly left the room to prepare for his departure.

* * *

The front door flew open and Kim flew through the house looking for anything, but she didn't find a package or a letter. Kim became discouraged, which was picked up by Kim's twin brothers, who was watching Kim running around the house.

"Where could it be?" Kim wondered out loud. "Wade said that Ron sent something, but where could it be?"

"It's up stairs." Jim informed her.

Kim turned to face her brothers. "How would you know?"

"Ron sent that letter before he left to a top secret...."

"Government base to help him to understand the changes..."

"Going on with him."

"Wait! Where is this base?" Kim asked.

"You mean you don't know?" The Tweebs asked in unison.

"No." Kim admitted.

Jim and Tim faced each other. "You know what this means?" Jim asked his twin brother.

"Hooshah!" Tim gave Jim a high five. "Our security clearance is higher then Kim's."

"What?!" Kim exclaimed.

The twins gave Kim a strange look, like she should've known. "You know what a security clearance."

"That's not what I mean." Kim replied. "How did you two get security clearance?"

Jim and Tim gave Kim a '_not going to say_' expression. "Sorry, but that's classified."

Kim growled in annoyance and walked away. "Fine! I'll have to find out myself."

"Good luck with that!" Tim called after Kim

"You'll be lucky to find out the..." Jim started

"Most basic information they have." Tim finished.

"Everything is safeguarded." The tweebs said in unison, then they both whispered to each other. "After Wade got us into the program."

Kim went upstairs, fuming along the way, but stopped. Sitting on a stand in the hallway was a small white envelope. Upon reaching it, it read '_To Kim_'. She opened up the letter and began to read the contents.

__

'Kim, if you are reading this, then that means that I'm no longer in town. I can't say where I'm going because your security clearance isn't high enough to know, and after I finish writing this letter they will look over it to make sure I didn't say anything about where I'm going. I don't know how long I'll be gone and I don't know when I'll be back. Rest assured that you have not seen the last of Ron Stoppable.'

__

P.S. Don't even try and look for me. You would only be wasting your time. They disabled and removed the chip that Wade was using to track me. Yes! I know about the chip, but I'm sure it was to keep an eye on me incase something happened.

Kim kept reading it over and over. She didn't get a chance to say anything to her long time friend, and if the government had been involved in hiding him, then she didn't expect to see him for a very long time. If she ever saw him again.

* * *

In geosynchronous orbit around Earth, a ship known as the _Daedalus_ sat in orbit for several moments before it broke orbit. As it flew away from Earth, a purple void appeared. The _Daedalus_ shot forward and into the void and disappeared along with the void.

* * *

That's all, so don't forget to leave a review, and once again, any questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism are welcomed. No flames and keep it clean.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival in Atlantis

Another chapter finally completed. My thanks to AngelInTrianing, NaruHarem4ever, Data Seeker, That Swedish guy, Nairobe and Isamu for their reviews and constructive criticism. And even those that took the time to read.

And I also want to thank my sister, Shorty Mcgee, for taking the time to beta for me.

The irony is that this chapter has been completed since October, per se. And I've been waiting since then to post this chapter.

I own nothing. Now onward with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Arrival in Atlantis

Sitting on the surface of the ocean in a distance galaxy, was the advance city of the Ancients, Atlantis, with the sun high in the sky. Inside the city various scientists continue to explore the city, looking for the many secrets the city continues to retain.

Marines and Air Force personal also explored the city, when they were off duty. When they were on duty, they remained at their stations making sure that everything was running as smoothly as is was possible, which didn't happen much in Atlantis.

It wasn't actually a normal day in Atlantis if something didn't go horribly wrong, a peaceful day, but not normal.

One of these specific Air Force personal walked into the office of the Expedition Leader, who was a woman with brown hair, and wearing a red shirt and black pants. She was currently typing a report on a computer, and going over a few reports when the man entered.

The woman, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, stopped with her reports to look up, with curiosity. "John? How did the mission to MR5-386 fare?"

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard sat down in one of the chairs. "Oh, it went well, Elizabeth, just some villagers, nothing out of the ordinary."

"So, what are these villagers like?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Oh, they're quite nice. Good people. They're willing to trade with us." Sheppard replied.

"They do?" Weir asked, half-surprised yet calm. "What do they have to offer?"

"They are willing to give us their whole harvest, and half of every other harvest if we promise that McKay will never come back to their planet ever again." Sheppard replied, almost bluntly.

Weir let out an annoyed sigh, before speaking. "What did Rodney do this time?" She asked, not really sure she actually wanted to know.

"It's better that you don't know." Sheppard replied, and then continued. "But suffice it to say, if he comes back then they will take it as a sign of hostility, cancel any trading with us and kill him along with anyone that is with him." Sheppard paused for a moment, and then added something like it was an after thought. "Why don't we send McKay to collect the food, and be sure that he goes alone?"

"You know how I feel about sending people to their death." Weir replied, and then changed the subject. "But that's not why I called you here."

"So, what's new?" Sheppard inquired with eagerness.

"We got a message from Stargate Command that I need you to look over, especially, Rodney."

"What's that?" John asked, like a child getting a present on Christmas morning. Elizabeth handed John a computer tablet, which Sheppard promptly began to read, and he continue to read for a few minutes before he put the tablet down, and stared at his boss. The look on his face said that he couldn't believe it.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sheppard asked, not believing what he was reading. "Stargate Command is turning Atlantis into a Day Care Center for some kids?"

Elizabeth had already gone back to her reports, but responded nonetheless. "That's what I thought at first, but if you keep reading then you would've said something different and understand why. It gets interesting."

John went with it and returned to reading the report from Stargate Command. He wasn't long at it and he even didn't realize that he was being watched. Dr. Weir leaned forward.

"Don't you have a certain astrophysics to show this to?" Weir asked with some slight but false curiosity.

"Hmm?" Sheppard looked up at the woman. "Oh, yeah, sure."

John stood and headed to the door, but was stopped when Weir called out to him.

"Before their arrival, I will ask Rodney if he knows about who is coming," Weir calmly replied, and then Sheppard knew what tone was coming next. "And if he doesn't know about this, then he will be your superior for the rest of the time that you are on Atlantis."

Sheppard heard the threat loud and clear. Following the orders of a man with the largest ego in the recorded history of existence, and the biggest one that anyone will ever have, was something that he did not want to do. And John knew that look Elizabeth was giving him. That one that he knew was unmistakenly translated into _'And I mean it'_. And if Weir had that look, then Sheppard knew that she was going to make good on her threat.

"All right," Sheppard relented. He would've blind sided McKay about anyone coming to Atlantis and watch how the scientist would try to figure out how he missed any news. Unfortunately Weir took that chance away from him. "But I won't promise anything if McKay doesn't pay attention."

"He might about these two. You might find something familiar with what makes them unique. Stargate Command had some information that was declassified, especially for us." Weir said.

"On what or who?"

"One of the two that is coming." Weir replied, and then pointed at the tablet. "Everything is in there."

Sheppard nodded, then turned and left the office. It wasn't that he didn't want McKay to know, he just wanted the scientist to be caught off guard. Sheppard had already gone through Stargate Operations and entered a corridor, looking for McKay.

Sheppard activated the earpiece. "McKay?"

Not several moments later, Sheppard got a response.

_"What?" _Came an annoyed voice that was unmistakenly belonging to Dr. Rodney McKay.

"I need to speak with you." Sheppard announced. "Can you meet me in the mess hall?"

_"No, I'm busy." _Rodney replied sounded very annoyed, like he usually is. _"Come back in a few hours."_

"Now!" Sheppard commanded, his tone said that he didn't care what the scientist was doing. "This came directly from Elizabeth."

There was a sound coming from the headset, like McKay was moving around. Then the sound of a door opening. _"Fine. I was going to get something to eat later, but make it fast."_

Sheppard continued to study the information on the computer tablet as he headed to the mess hall. Knowing McKay, this may be his only chance to actually learn about the two people coming in a few weeks, and if McKay got to it before Sheppard even saw anything then he may never know whose coming, why and anything else he needed to know.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with the two. Just two teenagers with the same type of profile that regulator teens have. _'A day care center.'_ continued to sound within his mind, until he came to what Weir said was the interesting part.

The girl had an advance physiology that was nearly equal to that of an Ancient. The profile on her parents said something else, or rather adoptive parents. They were both apart of the Stargate Program and born on Earth.

The boy on the other hand was quite different. His father was an Actuary and his mother worked at a bank and nothing seemed different with either of them, but the boy's physiology was higher then the girl's, much higher. His parent's physiology, on the other hand, didn't seem to add up.

There was more information, but Sheppard wanted to get the basic idea of both people.

It just didn't seem possible, but the source of how his physiology was higher was due to something that appeared to be ancient stone idols that resembled monkeys, but was in fact advance ancient technology.

Apparently the technology was similar to a device that was found in one of the formally flooded sections of Atlantis, and McKay was playing around with the device without the first clue as to what it was, like usual, only to end up evolving at a surprising rate.

The rest of the information continued with the idols and how much the ancients worked to prefect the technology to evolve themselves to ascension sometime after they abandoned Atlantis. It was a more advance version than the device that was found on Atlantis.

Some aspects of the device had been changed from the original one in Atlantis. The wildly unpredictable part that melted someone down was fixed, but it only advance the physiology of the person if they had the gene. Even then, they may evolve only from a small percent to all the way. The effect of the device was permanent and only worked once on one person.

Sheppard hope that they would get that device sent to Atlantis to help with the war against the Wraith and Replicators, but mostly so he could get turned into some kind of superhero, somewhat like McKay, only without the super ego.

Unfortunately, his bubble was burst when the report said that all four devices were destroyed, however some of the fragments were intact to give them information of how they worked.

The IOA ordered the fragments to be shipped to Atlantis that it might given them some incite on how to either fix them, or to alter the ancient device on Atlantis and make it more usable.

Sheppard continued to read until he eventually entered the mess hall and found McKay sitting at a table, with his computer tablet and a tray with a lot of food. More then Sheppard ever saw on one tray, and it looked like McKay had more then usual.

"It looks like your _super-_appetite is in overload today." Sheppard joked as he approached his friend.

"Hey, I haven't had anything to eat in for a while." McKay retorted through a lot of food within his mouth.

"Yeah." Sheppard agreed. "It's been a whole, five hours."

"Just tell me why you interrupted my work?" McKay angrily demanded.

"This is why." Sheppard handed the computer tablet to the irritated astrophysics. "And you better read everything, or you'll be sparing with Ronon and Teyla at the same time for the next few months, and I'll make sure that they don't go easy."

McKay scoffed, but the expression on Sheppard's face said that he would make McKay regret it if he refused.

"Fine, I'll look at it." Rodney reluctantly agreed. "But if there is nothing interesting...."

"Bet you a weeks pay there is something good." Sheppard offered with a grin.

"Oh, you are on." McKay happily accepted and begin reading the report, but also kept eating.

Rodney kept reading, with a grin. He seemed pretty sure that Sheppard was going to lose the bet, but with each passing minute the grin on the astrophysics's face continued to fall until it was gone. Sheppard's grin was wider then ever.

It took great restraint on Sheppard's part to force the grin down. "That's one weeks pay you owe me, Rodney."

"Well, technically, we didn't shake." Rodney tired to get out of the bet.

"No, but you accepted." Sheppard replied. "That's good enough for me."

McKay complained as he continued to look through the reports. "Well, isn't there anything else? Didn't Stargate Command send anything, like pictures so we know what they look like?"

"No, it must have slipped their minds." Sheppard replied with a straight face.

"What? You'd think that Stargate Command would've at least..." McKay started to complain, but was soon cut off.

"Of course the SGC had to send some." Sheppard retorted. "But I'm not sure because I didn't even look for any. I was more concerned with the reading part."

McKay mumbled a complaint as he finished the report, along with Sheppard. The rest of the report was pretty straightforward, especially with their arrival on the _Daedalus_ in a few weeks. Eventually some pictures were found.

One was of the boy they knew from the reports as Ron Stoppable. He had blonde hair with a cow lick, three freckles on both sides of his face and brown eyes.

The girl had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Her name was Tara Larson. McKay's eyes lit up and widen with wonder.

"That's the Ancient?!" Rodney asked with amazement, looking back at Sheppard.

"Half Ancient, actually." Sheppard replied, not really surprised that the smartest person on Atlantis missed something so obvious, especially because it was clear enough in the report that even O'Neill would've known that.

"Wow!" McKay exclaimed as he looked at the picture again. "She's hot! I mean, seriously hot!

"Rodney, you're drooling over a kid!" Sheppard said.

McKay looked away from the picture. "I know -- I disgust myself sometimes." He admitted.

"Not too mention, you disgust me, too." The Lt. Colonel casually replied.

"How come I've never been able to date anyone that looked like that?" The astrophysics complained, pointing at Tara's picture.

Sheppard glared at Rodney, than turned away. "That's probably one of life's biggest mysteries." He mysteriously replied, not really telling Rodney the truth. He took the tablet from McKay so he won't be able to see the picture anymore. Sheppard continued to look at the picture of Tara, like she seemed familiar somehow.

"What's wrong, _Kirk_?" McKay asked with the typical nickname he'd given to the colonel. "I thought she was a kid?"

"I don't know," Sheppard replied slowly. "But for some reason, she seems familiar. What's strange is, I've never met her before."

"Then how could she familiar if you've never met her?"

"I don't know." John replied in a really annoyed tone that nearly rivaled McKay's. "She just does."

"Does what?" Came a feminine, yet calm voice from behind.

A woman with brown hair and a tanned skin approached the table and took a seat on the other side of the table. It was Teyla Emmagan, the leader of the Athosians, a skilled warrior and a member of Sheppard's team. She was dressed in a grayish and red colored shirt and blue pants.

"What are you talking?"

Sheppard thought for a second. "We're getting some visitors, and the _Daedalus_ will bring them here in a few weeks. One of there seems familiar, even though I've never met her before."

"Why are these people coming here?" Teyla inquired.

"Both of them have the same powers I had when I was, um..."

"Given a super-ego." Sheppard grinned as he interrupted McKay.

Rodney gave John an annoyed glare before finishing up. "Evolved to near ascension. Now, one of them is coming because he wanted to help with the Wraith, but he is mainly to understand what he is going through and to help him understand his powers, etc, etc., because he was altered in the same way that I was."

"And the other one?"

"She's coming to help him, but unlike the other one, whose name is Ron, she was born this way." John informed the Athosian. "Her genetic structure is similar to the Ancients, but it's a little different. Kind of like having a parent that wasn't Ancient and one that was."

"Are you certain?" Teyla asked, a little skeptical but with interest.

"We are, or rather, the SGC is." McKay answered offhanded. "Otherwise they won't be coming. The question is; how long will they be here for?"

"We'll find out when they get here." Sheppard got up from his seat. "In the meantime, I need to talk to Ronon. I don't want _him_ caught off guard." He said, throwing a glance towards Rodney.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rodney asked, confused, missing the entire point.

* * *

The _Daedalus_ continued its journey through subspace towards Atlantis. It has been a few weeks since it left Earth. Its primary mission was to deliver supplies, along with some new recruits and two special passengers, with some personal effects and some fragments.

Colonel Steven Caldwell, the commander of the _Daedalus_ headed to the mess hall. It was a long trip, traveling through the void between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies and it tends to get very boring, very quickly despite the amount of scientists that placed many games on the computer terminals.

Caldwell couldn't count the number of times that he found _Solitaire_ on some of the computer terminals and removed the game, only to find them on again. Every time he removed them, the game would once again reappear. It got tiring after a while. That's what you get from working with some of the most brilliant minds on Earth, and never get between a genius and a computer game.

'_Scientists_.' Caldwell thought to himself as he entered the mess hall.

"What's wrong with the scientists?"

Caldwell looked toward the voice, and his eyes landed on a young woman with platinum blonde hair. She was dressed in a yellow shirt and a blue skirt that went past her knees. Sitting next to her was a young man with blonde hair, and he was dressed in a black shirt with a red hockey shirt and brown pants. Some food was placed before them, but they stopped when Caldwell entered.

"Just when they put games onto the terminals when they are not suppose to." The commander replied, holding in his annoyance.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Tara asked, and then finished her sprite. "Ron and I have a chess match scheduled for later today."

Caldwell took a seat on the other side of the table, across from the two teens. "The big deal is that we're using a very advanced ship to travel between galaxies and if they are playing games when we come out of hyperspace, and if we're attacked, then there is a good chance that we could sustain heavy damage before they could get focused, possibly destroyed."

"Then remove _Solitaire_ from the computers." Ron suggested to the Colonel.

"You don't want to get between a genius, and a computer game." Caldwell answered Ron. "Besides, I only allowed them to keep the games on the condition that it doesn't interfere with their work."

"And if they installed some chess games for you." Tara replied with a smirk.

Caldwell sighed while rolling his eyes. "That's one reason why I don't like working with people with your abilities; no privacy because you can read our minds."

"Actually, we were told by Dr. Novak and the other one...what was his name?" Tara looked thoughtful for a second. "You know, a few feet tall, grey skin and big black eyes."

"Hermiod." Caldwell replied.

Ron seemed irritated when he spoke. "Yeah, what is the guy's problem, anyway?"

"Don't let him get to you. That's just the way he is." Caldwell simply replied. "Hermiod doesn't really like humans as much as the rest of the Asgard does. He just tolerates us. Quiet frankly, I'm surprised that he stayed on board as long as he has. I expected him to have jumped ship last year. The entire crew was surprised that he didn't."

"If you expected him to jump ship, then he must not like humans that much." Tara said, returning to her meal.

"When will we arrive, anyway?" Ron asked the commander, changing the subject.

"We should arrive tomorrow, so be ready by then." Caldwell then stood from his seat and headed over to collect his lunch.

* * *

Over the course of the last few weeks, Sheppard made preparations for Ron and Tara. Their quarters were set up and ready with two ocean-views. He figured that they would enjoy a nice view of the ocean.

Information spread fast and soon everyone knew. Apparently Ronon didn't seem to care much, or at all. That was after some grunts and wondering why kids were coming to Atlantis to stay longer then most guests.

Sheppard arrived in Stargate Ops and headed to the stairs. Everyone was going about their business but some waited in Stargate Ops. to greet the newcomers, but mainly because Rodney was there and they wanted to keep him from saying anything stupid to Ron and Tara, or at least keep him from saying anything stupid to them immediately upon their arrival.

Like anyone could stop Rodney from saying anything stupid, negative or offensive to anyone, or at all.

Sheppard walked up the stairs and found Dr. Weir standing a little ways behind Chuck, the gate technician. McKay, Teyla and Major Evan Lorne were also there, chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, kids." Sheppard said in his usual greeting. "How's it going?"

"Fine. The _Daedalus_ should be arriving soon with our guests." Weir spoke with anticipation.

"And those scientists they're bringing better know what they're doing while they're here." McKay complained. "You have no idea of how many times I had to clean up after these morons. I mean, seriously, can't we get some intelligent people for a change?"

Several people around the control room gave a slight glance towards McKay, and then turned away before he noticed.

"Well, getting you didn't help much." Sheppard said but more as an insult.

"And if only we had someone that was competent enough of being a chief scientific adviser." Major Lorne casually said, but more as an insult to Rodney.

"Oh, hardy har-har." McKay commented, than he head a voice through his earpiece. Rodney reached up and activated it. "McKay."

On the other end, he heard the voice of Dr. Radek Zelenka. "Rodney, we're having a problem with one of the generators, and I've been having problems with fixing it."

Rodney's hand dropped to his side. "Fine, I'm on my way." Rodney deactivated the earpiece and left to the lab muttering, "See what I'm talking about?"

"Rodney!" Sheppard called out.

McKay stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What?"

"Remember the promise you made." Sheppard reminded the scientist.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes, yes, I remember." McKay replied impatiently. "You don't have to remind me all the time." He said as he left Stargate Ops.

"What did McKay promise?" Weir asked Sheppard with much curiosity.

"That he won't insult, berate or yell at our two new guests while they are here." Sheppard simply answered.

"Really?" Weir asked, skeptical about the promise Sheppard said that McKay made with him.

"He promised that?" Lorne asked, equally as skeptical as Weir. Possibly more.

"Yeah, of course. He won't let me down." Sheppard said with much confidence.

Lorne scoffed at Sheppard's claim. "How long do you think he would last before he breaks his promise and makes one or both cry, possibly mad?"

"Give it a couple days to a week at best." Sheppard answered, like he expected the question. "A couple of hours at the minimum."

"I thought that you said that he won't let you down?" Chuck asked, missing the entire point.

"He won't. I completely trust McKay to break his promise and make them mad or cry." Sheppard casually replied. "I've got a bet on this, after all."

"I recommend you not telling Ron or Tara of your bet." Teyla advised. "It wouldn't be wise."

"Already thought of that." Sheppard replied. "But the trick isn't keeping Ron and Tara from finding out, it's keeping McKay from finding out."

"Wouldn't it be the other way around, sir?" Lorne asked, not understanding where Sheppard was going with this. "They can read our minds."

"As long as Rodney doesn't know, there is no chance for Ron or Tara finding out." Sheppard answered his 2nd in command. "You know how big of a blabber mouth McKay is."

"That's a good point, sir." Lorne grinned.

A beeping came from Chuck's console, and he pressed a few buttons. After identifying what it was, he turned his attention to the group.

"Doctor Weir. It's the _Daedalus_ and they are ready to beam people and our supplies down." Chuck informed them.

"We're ready to receive them." Weir responded.

Chuck nodded, and then sent up transmission to the _Daedalus_, notifying them that they were ready to receive the people, along with the supplies. Moment's later people and supplies were beamed down. Two people were beamed on the upper levels of Stargate Ops., not too far from the group.

Ron hoisted and pulled the straps of his bags over his shoulder, with Tara holding hers in her hand. Ron reached down and picked up Tara's other bag with the intent to help, but was staining under the weight.

"What do you have in here?" Ron complained, leaving the bag on the ground. "Bricks?"

"It's not as heavy as you say it is." Tara replied, slightly aggravated.

"Still, what do you have in..."

"Ahem." Sheppard managed to get Ron and Tara's attention.

"Mr. Stoppable, Ms. Larson. I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Welcome to Atlantis." Weir greeted them, and then proceed to indicate to the people around them. "This is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Major Evan Lorne, and that's Chuck, the gate technician."

"Well, I'm Ron and this is Tara, but you probably know all about us." Ron said with a smile, but then it faded. "Well, maybe her and not me."

"I know you." Lorne spoke up. "You and Kim Possible frequently save Earth from several people, including a mad scientist calling himself Dr. Drakken."

"Well, that's all..." Ron stopped and his eyes widen in surprise. He clearly didn't expect anyone to know anything about what he did. "Wait! You actually know me and what I do?"

"Not much to do in-between missions when I was stationed at Stargate Command, other then watch TV." Lorne admitted. "I still don't understand how people get your name wrong or just exclude you altogether. I was impressed with your skills."

"Heh, thanks, Major." Ron said, scratching the back of his head.

"I think we need to get out guests settled in." Elizabeth suggested. "I'm sure they had a long trip."

"Right." Sheppard then gestured to Ron and Tara. "Follow me."

Sheppard walked over and reached down to pick up Tara's extra bag, and picked it up with much difficultly.

"Stoppable's right. What do you have in here? Bricks?" Sheppard complained.

Tara's hands flew up. She was obviously a little annoyed. "I didn't put that much in there."

"Then how did you carry it?" Sheppard asked.

Tara smirked then said, "This way."

Sheppard let go of the bag as it lifted into the air. Tara grabbed the strap and pulled it over her shoulder, but continued to use her telekinetic ability. It just looked like it was just hanging off of her shoulder.

Sheppard just glared at her, but for a moment longer then he intended. Luckily for him, Tara didn't notice or care.

"Show off." John flatly said.

Tara just smirked and Ron shook his head. Sheppard proceed down the stairs and out of Stargate Ops with Ron and Tara right behind him.

Sheppard was unsure if their arrival was going to be good or bad. With the impression he got from Ron, one thing was certain.

Rodney McKay was not going to enjoy their company.

* * *

There is going to be some surprises and twists I have in plan for later on.

On a side note. The next chapter would take a lot longer, depend on my time. I want to finish other projects that are much closer to being finished but will try to update as often as possible.

That's all, so don't forget to leave a review, and once again, any questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism are welcomed.

No flames and keep it clean.


	5. Chapter 5: Reminisce

My thanks to Ninja Master, Data Seeker, AngelInTrianing, TinyTornado and Anonymous for their great reviews and for those that added my story to to their favorites/alarts.

Sorry it took so long to get this update, but in the immortal words of Ron Stoppable, "Procrastination is one of the few key-skills I've mastered, so don't slam it." At least the chapter is finally completed.

I also want to thank my beta, Shorty McGee (my sister) for getting this chapter better.

Onward with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Reminisce

Sheppard, joined by Weir, lead Ron and Tara down the corridors of Atlantis to the new comers rooms. Tara was amazed with the architecture of the advanced city. She was in awe at every part of the city.

"How much of the city have you explored?" Tara's excitement wasn't missed in her voice.

"More than a third." Sheppard replied to the excited teen.

"But we have the schematics, so we know where everything is." Weir added.

"Well, what are some important things we need to know?" Ron inquired, changing the subject. "Like what should we really do and what should we avoid?"

"What you should do is trying to stay alive," Sheppard responded to the question. "And what you should avoid are the Wraith, Replicators, rogue Genii, McKay's coffee stash and McKay himself."

"McKay?" Tara didn't seem to recognize the name.

"He's the Chief Scientific Adviser here." Dr. Weir replied. "Be sure to talk to him before you touch anything. We don't want you to get hurt."

"That way, he doesn't have a reason to berate you." Sheppard bluntly said. "Coffee keeps him stable.... sometimes."

"Who are these Replicators and Genii?" Tara looked toward the Colonel.

Sheppard shrugged. "I'll explain later."

As they walked down the corridor, they passed an opening which opened onto a balcony, and Tara gasped. She walked onto the balcony and looked over the calm deep blue ocean. The smell of salt water came in on the wind as it blew over the ocean.

"It's an amazing view." Sheppard said.

"Amazing?" Tara questioned in a breathless tone. "It's beautiful."

"I figured you'd say that, so I had two ocean view rooms for the two of you." Weir smiled.

"What do you think, Stoppable?" Sheppard turned around. He stopped and looked as Ron had a hand placed on the wall. Something seemed odd.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Tara seemed concerned, sensing something was different with Ron.

Ron didn't respond. He just kept his hand on the wall. Something seemed... familiar? He couldn't explain it, but being in Atlantis brought about a feeling he couldn't explain. It was like seeing something from a dream. It felt like... being home.

It wasn't the first time, either. There was a total of two other times. When he first saw the Stargate, and the other was when he met Dr. Weir.

He was snapped out of his trance when Sheppard placed a hand on his shoulder. "Huh, what?"

"Are you alright?" Sheppard inquired.

Ron looked around the corridor, then back to the Lt. Colonel. "I'm... fine."

No one believed him. John and Elizabeth believed it could've been from the long journey but Tara had doubts. She wanted to question him but stopped when two people approached them. She didn't recognized either of them. One of them had the look of fear on his face, and he looked a little big. The other seemed scrawny with wild hair. He fumbled to keep his glasses on.

"What's the problem, McKay?" Sheppard seemed casual.

"I'll tell you what!" Rodney didn't seem like his usual self. The tone in his voice said it was an extreme emergency. "One of the Naquadah generators was rigged, and if Zelenka didn't find it in time, then it would've exploded!"

"What?!" Weir and Sheppard shouted. Weir said it with more surprise, while Sheppard sounded more annoyed, while glaring at Zelenka.

Ron groaned. First day in a new galaxy, and already something was going wrong. Of what he knew, he was hoping nothing would go wrong until he had the time to settle into his new, yet temporary, home.

"Who could've done this?" Weir demanded.

Zelenka tried to speak but as usual, Rodney cut him off. "I don't know, and until I figure out who, then no one should be coming or going from Atlantis. We could have another Gou'ald on our hands."

"I seriously doubt that's the case." Sheppard said to the Canadian scientist.

McKay scoffed at that. "I may have to agree, because after the last time, Stargate Command raise security to keep it from happening again. But the Gou'ald always seem to get where they don't belong."

"How big would the explosion be?" Tara asked with concern.

Rodney looked over at Tara. It took him a moment, then recognized her. His mouth was left hanging half open, and he kept looking at her. He remembered her from the pictures they got a while ago. The look Rodney was giving her was creeping her out. She understood why Sheppard said to avoid Rodney. Sheppard eventually blocked his view.

"How big?" Sheppard demanded.

It took Rodney a moment to regain himself and think about the explosion. "With how the generator was connected, it could've sent an energy feedback straight to the ZedPM, overloading it, possibly blowing up the entire planet in the process!"

"We need to figure out who it was, and stop them from trying again." Weir said with urgency.

"And Rodney, don't let anyone know what's going on." Sheppard ordered. "We can't let anyone else know."

"Why?" Both Weir and Tara demanded.

"To keep whoever tried to blow us up, from finding out that we're onto them." Sheppard stated, but he just kept glaring at Radek. John didn't even believe they had an intruder.

"Oh, come on!" Rodney whined. "If I can't get more help, then..."

"We can't risk it, McKay." Sheppard said, sternly. "Start looking for the intruder."

"Fine." Rodney said, then started dragging Zelenka behind him.

"First, I need to talk to Zelenka." Sheppard said. Rodney started to object, but Sheppard didn't look like he would be taking 'no' for an answer.

"We don't have time, so don't take all day." Rodney continued down the corridor but without Radek.

Elizabeth turned and stared down the Colonel. "Colonel Sheppard, we don't have time for..." She started to say but Sheppard didn't acknowledge her. Instead, his attention was on Zelenka.

"Zelenka, I thought I told you to have the generator rigged to be on the fritz." Sheppard stated calmly. That statement confused everyone, as well as concerned them. Sheppard then shouted out, "Not rigged to explode!" in an irritated and angry tone.

"I'm sorry, but I was running out of time." Zelenka explained, stumbling over his words. They were almost here, and you told me to make a good distraction to keep Rodney from meeting them." He gestured at Ron and Tara.

Tara thought back to the time Rodney gave her a look that crept her out. And if that was just from him looking at her, then she probably wouldn't want to actually talk to him, unless she had no choice.

"What's going on?" Weir didn't sound happy.

John turned to face his superior. "You really wanted Rodney there when Ron and Tara arrived?"

"You did that to keep that guy from meeting us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Sheppard replied, then glared Zelenka down. "But I _never_ intended to have an explosion of any kind."

Weir started to speak but stopped herself. She began to see why the Colonel had done it. She noticed how unnerved Tara was just from Rodney even looking at her. If McKay was there, then he would've manage to insult them, somehow. That was what made Rodney McKay who he was.

"As much as I hate what you did to get Rodney out of there," Weir said, getting a little annoyed, before calming down. "I understand why you did that. But don't do that again. At least not without informing me first."

"Understood." Sheppard smiled.

"Are you not going to tell Dr. McKay that there isn't an intruder?" Tara asked of the Colonel.

Sheppard stopped, then turned and look directly at Tara. "Now what kind of fun would that be?"

True be told, John didn't intend to tell Rodney about what really happened. He just wanted the scientist to run around, pretty much wasting his time looking for no one. Sheppard just wanted to have a little fun at McKay's expense.

John then gestured for the two teens to follow him. Zelenka left to find Rodney, while Elizabeth went with them, to ensure that no one else would be on alert.

Ron did follow, but couldn't shake the feeling that he's seen the corridors he walked down. Possibly actually walked down them before. He just couldn't remember where.

And the section of the city didn't look like any of the villain lairs he's been in before.

* * *

It didn't take much longer before Sheppard brought Ron and Tara to their respected rooms. Their rooms were down the hallway from Sheppard's room, in case they needed his expertises. The rooms were side by side, and meant to allow both teens to be in easier contact with them, especially since Tara was to help Ron be in better control of his abilities.

The trip on the _Daedalus_ had some problems because of Ron and his out of control powers, which lead to Colonel Caldwell suggesting that Ron remain in his quarters for the rest of the trip. Although Ron knew it was more of an order than a suggestion, he went anyway because he knew it was be for everyone's safety.

"Now if you need anything, I'll be down the hall." Sheppard swiped his hand over the vertical panel next to the door. The door opened with a swish. "Good night, and breakfast in at 0800."

"Great," Ron smiled, then he became confused. "What time is 0800?"

Tara giggled at Ron's lack of understanding military time. "That's 8:00, in the morning."

"I don't know why I didn't see that?" Ron said. "Mr. B was always talking like that. I swear he never left the miliary."

"See you in the morning." Sheppard said, then went his way.

Ron entered his room, and the door closed behind him. He jumped in surprise. "I'll never get use to that."

Ron looked around the room. The room seemed constructed almost like the corridors of the city, except it was a little different. A dresser was placed at the far side of the room, along with a bed. Setting his bag next to the dresser, Ron casually walked over to the balcony and looked over the ocean.

Ron jerked his head around. It sounded like he heard a woman's voice coming from somewhere. Shaking his head at the voice that seemed to come from nowhere. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't place the voice. It wasn't Tara, that's for sure. It seemed to sound from somewhere.

Ron was taken out of thought when he heard movement coming from his bag. He casually, yet slowly, walked to his bag. He was unaware of what could be in the bag. It was packed up for him, mostly. He was able to choose what to take but he couldn't be too sure what was inside. He didn't handle it all the time. As he cautiously made his way and carefully opened his bag.

Ron screamed as something had emerged from his bag and lunged directly at him.

* * *

Tara was busy unpacking her clothes and putting them away. It was indeed a long and tiring trip to Pegasus and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the next eight hours. She was tired and sore. She couldn't sleep until she was finished unpacking but even that was halted when she heard, and sensed, something happened in Ron's room.

Of course the scream of surprise also caught her attention.

Tara was at the door to Ron's room in less then a minute. She signaled repeatedly but she didn't get a response. She swiped her had over the panel, opening the door and running in to see Ron on the floor... and happy? She couldn't understand until she saw Ron holding a small pink creature in his hands.

Tara stepped forward into the room. "What's going on Ron?"

Ron and the pink creature turned to Tara. "Oh, ah, Tara I'm sure you've met Rufus."

Rufus waved at the blonde. "Hi."

Tara turned to Ron, confusion on her face. "Did he just speak?"

Ron nodded with a smile. "And he can reprogram a computer."

"But isn't he just a rat?" Tara asked.

Rufus growled. "Hey!"

"That's Naked Mole Rat." Ron pointed out.

Tara was surprised at the response she got from the Naked Mole Rat. "How long has he been able to speak?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a while, then shrugged. "I don't know, he wasn't able to after I got him at Smarty Mart. But after my parents took him to the vet, he was able to."

"And you don't know what actually happened?" Tara became curious as she approached and kneeled down to the ground.

"No, but I was happy to have him back." Ron replied.

Rufus smiled, then he grabbed his stomach. The two teens heard the growl. It was louder than Tara thought possible for such a small creature.

"I guess Rufus hasn't eaten in a while." Ron surmised.

"But him being here does explain some things." Tara said.

"Such as..." Ron lingered on his words, waiting for Tara to speak.

"Colonel Caldwell had reports that something was on board." Tara then became hesitant but slowly spoke. "I had heard that some crew members say that they might somehow have a rodent on board."

Rufus growled again but it was with more annoyance and anger.

"Sorry, Rufus." Tara apologized. Rufus seemed satisfied with the apology and dove back into Ron's pocket. From the sound they heard, Rufus had obviously found his next meal. Tara didn't even want to know what it was before she finished speaking. "They tried to find him but apparently he managed to elude detection."

"Yeah, Rufus is good at that." Ron chuckled as he remembered every mission he was on when Rufus remained mostly undetected, until the last possible second.

"We should be getting to bed now." Tara rose and went to the door. "Our first meditation lesson is tomorrow. Be ready."

Ron watched the door swish close before changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed. The last thing he heard was the sound of the ocean before falling into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

_

A man paced back and forth, a concerned expression on his face from the pressing news he just got. Another ship was destroyed by the Wraith, who now blockaded the planet and intended to destroy them.

"_What's wrong?"_

_The man stopped pacing and turned to face the woman, holding something in her arms tightly, almost as if the thing was the most precious possession she ever owned._

"_Another ship was destroyed by the Wraith." He replied. "Soon after they came out of hyperspace."_

"_How many were onboard?"_

_He thought for a moment, recalling what he heard from the report. "About one hundred fifty-nine people."_

"_How can the Wraith find our ships?" The woman wondered out loud. "How can they find get pass the cloaking?"_

"_I've been unable to figure that out." The man finally answered. "Even the Council don't understand how the Wraith are doing it."_

"_We can't hold out for much longer." The woman informed him. "It is only a matter of time before the Wraith manages to get to us."_

_The man paused for a while. He was clearly thinking of something. They couldn't understand how the Wraith managed to grow to such numbers in so short of time, and now the only planet his people controlled was under sieged by the Wraith. Their resources were stretched very thin and now they faced destruction. Everything seemed to be against them._

"_We can't defeat the Wraith." The man simply said. "We evacuate, to Earth. Rebuild, then come back for Atlantis."_

_The woman looked at him for a while, not sure what to say. There was so much at stake if they remained, but to leave their home? So many things could go wrong. No one has been to that galaxy since the plague spread across the galaxy, nearly wiping out their entire Civilization._

"_What about the plague?" The woman pointed out. "What if some of it remained?"_

"_If we stay here, then we would meet the same fate. The Council has already decided." He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would never intend to place either of you in danger. I..."_

_The man stopped when the voice of a woman came from the PA, calling for the both of them. Nothing was mentioned on why they were wanted but that they were to come to the Control Room._

_Neither of them wasted any time heading to the Control Room, and upon their arrival, they were met by an elderly man with a white beard. He had the expression of a war general but more irritated. When he learned that a Gateship appeared out of nowhere in orbit, the attempt to contact it failed. It destroyed a Wraith dart before being shot down._

"_Moros." The man said as he approached him._

_Moros turned to both of them, but was more direct to the man, more irritated then he was moments ago. "A Gateship appeared in orbit. And the cloak wasn't activated."_

_The woman sensed the irritation in Moros' tone. "What would the problem be?"_

"_We scanned it as soon as it appeared, and there was a temporal signature." Moros was more and more angry. "And I believe I ordered for the time travel device not to be constructed."_

"_Where is your proof?" The man insisted, defending himself._

"_A team was sent to retrieve the Gateship from the ocean floor after the Wraith attacked it." Moros continued. "And the design of the device in that ship is the same as yours."_

_Before the man could continue, the woman stepped forward. "What about survivors?"_

"_Two men and a woman." Another person, a woman with short black said. "Only the woman survived with substantial injuries. They are currently bringing her back to Atlantis."_

"_Then I shall meet with her when she awakens." The man said. "And report back when I can."_

_Moros didn't respond but none-the-less agreed. Moros had other things on his mind then the arrival of another person. He had to prepare for the evacuation to Earth. He had to save his people from the Wraith._

_Moros didn't watch as the man departed to the Infirmary to find the survivor. Who knew what information she had or where she came from. Perhaps the greater mystery is, if she was from the future, what was the reason behind her traveling to the past. Moros suspected that the time travel device was constructed but now he had proof. He fully intended to order it's destruction._

_It didn't take either of the two people long to get to the infirmary, but when they did a woman with brown hair was lying on a bed, wearing a long white dress. Her face had signs of injury from the crash, with a small streak of blood coming from above the hairline._

_The man placed his hands on her head and proceeded to heal her as best as he could. Soon enough the wound was gone. _

_The woman stayed in the corner, and watched as the other woman slowly regained conscious._

"_You're awake."_

_The woman blinked her eyes, and took in her surroundings before she attempted to set up. The man standing next to her placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her._

"_Your ship was shot down. We retrieved it from the ocean floor."_

_The woman thought for several moments, then looked around the room, finding no other beds filled with injured people. She was looking for other people._

"_Major Sheppard, Doctor Zelenka?"_

_The man shook his head. "No-one survived."_

_The woman seemed in shock for several minutes, then muttered, "Everyone else is dead."_

_The man didn't seem to understand what she meant. "Can you tell me where you came from? What's your name?"_

_The woman was in a state of shock but managed a reply. "My name... is...."_

* * *

Ron bolted right up, breathing hard. Sweat trickled down his forehead. He had dreams before but that didn't seem like a dream. It seemed much more different then any dream he ever had.

And those people. Everyone seemed oddly familiar but he couldn't tell how they were familiar. He never even met them in his life. But the last one, that woman he knew. Even the names of her companions.

Ron climbed out of bed and walked to the sink. Turning it on, he splashed water on his face. Ever since the incident with the Idols, all sorts of strange things kept happening, starting with the dream. He never told anyone because they remained normal. But this was the first time it seemed to be more then just a normal dream.

Something different was happening, and Ron didn't have the first idea what was going on. He didn't want to tell anyone but keeping that information from Tara would be another problem he had to figure out. Ron wanted to figure out what really was going on before anyone else knew.

After all, once was a Coincident. Four wasn't.

* * *

I will follow the Stargate Atlantis timeline very closely, but making sure to add Ron and Tara in for certain parts. (Obviously)

That's all, so don't forget to leave a review. Any questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism are welcomed.

No flames and keep it clean.


	6. Chapter 6: Enigmatic Ordeals

I really don't like leaving a long delay between updates but that's writer's block for you. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long delay.

I want to thank Laura-Ella, GallifreyanGhostGirl, The Queen of Confusion, TheRedKommie, Mwhahahaha18, trecebo, pat, aussie guy, AngelInTrianing, JB, Data Seeker, Bobboky and chaosknight for their fantastic reviews and for those that took their time to read.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Enigmatic Ordeals**

For the next week, Ron had joined Tara for meditation to help relax and calm his mind. According to Tara, calming the mind was essential to control ones powers. And if he couldn't control his powers, then he could end up hurting someone.

For their meditation, they met in Tara's room as she had everything set up. She had invited Teyla to join them and help her but she was called off for a mission, which apparently had to do with a 'game' that Sheppard and McKay had been playing for a while. She didn't get the details but it had to be bad if both Sheppard and McKay were involved.

Tara sat on the floor, cross-legged with the back of her upturned hands resting on her knees. A candle sat in front of her, burning with a soft glow.

Her eyes remained closed as she continued to speak slowly and calmly. "... and then slowly exhale, allowing each breath to cleanse you, restoring your body and spirit." Tara took a slow breath, and continued. "Feel your mind clearing ... open to all that surrounds you."

Ron sat not too far behind Tara, with his hands resting on his knees and his eyes closed. Other then his breathing, there was no movement coming from Ron.

Tara took another slow breath. "Embrace the silence."

As she smiled gently, lowering her head, Tara was prepared to take another slow breath, but was startled by Ron who started to snore loudly. Tara opened her eyes, frowning.

"Ron?"

Ron snore loudly again. Tara rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, then turn away again with an exasperated look on her face. This was the twentieth time Ron fell asleep during meditation. Although she knew he was having dreams, some nightmares, he refused to talk about it. He kept saying that he was alright but she knew better. Something was bothering him.

With how many times Ron kept falling asleep, Tara had to resorted to her secret weapon that she was finally able to get a hold of, courtesy of Jack O'Neill.

Tara casually walked over to her computer and played the one audio file.

'_Stoppable! Front and center, now!'_ Came the audio recording of Mr. Barkin in his usual shouting tough tone.

In record time that even Tara never saw coming, Ron was on his feet faster then an average human, shouting. "I'm up, Mr. B. I'm not..."

Ron stopped when he realized that Barkin wasn't in the room. It was only Tara, who had a stern expression on her face that would make even a strict woman of a top secret government facility scared.

"You fell asleep... again." Tara informed Ron, then calmly chastised. "How can you concentrate on meditation if you can't stay awake?"

"I'm sorry." Ron yawned, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up some more. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"More stressful dreams?" Tara questioned.

Ron hesitated for but a moment. "No."

Tara was getting agitated with Ron's stubbornness about his sleep. He kept denying the dreams and some nightmares, despite that he knew that Tara knew about them. The dreams didn't seem so bad when he learned about the Stargate but when he got to Atlantis, it became more frequent, and sometimes kept him from sleep. He barely slept any more.

It wasn't like Ron was always having nightmares but he couldn't understand why he was having those dreams about Atlantis and about places in the city he had never been to before but knew more of the separate rooms and labs in the city then everyone else combined.

"You need to speak with Dr. Kate Heightmeyer," Tara advised. "She's been able to help oth..."

"I don't need help!" Tara was taken back from Ron's small outburst. He remained tense for several moments before the realization of his tone came back. He wasn't sure if it was the nightmares that went along with his dreams or the lack of sleep but he had to admit that he needed to speak with someone.

"I'll speak with..." Ron spoke but was interrupted.

"I've already talked to Dr. Kate Heightmeyer." Tara said, concerned and a little shaken. "You can go when you're ready."

* * *

Ron would've waited until after he eaten to see the psychologist but at Tara's insistence, Ron went right after meditation lessons. He managed to stay awake and it helped to calm his mind and relax his nerves, if but a little.

Despite the lack of time he was in Atlantis, Ron seemed to have learned his way around very quickly. Like he was there before but a long time ago.

The door opened with a swishing sound and Ron entered the room. A woman with long brown hair and dressed in a more casual wardrobe then professional remained seated on a chair.

"You must be Ron Stoppable." Dr. Heightmeyer smiled. "Come in. Tara must have finally convinced you to come."

"Then you know what I'm here for." Ron took a seat on the chair

Dr. Heightmeyer's expression remained neutral as she spoke. "I understand that you haven't been sleeping well."

"Well, it's... more complicated then that." Ron admitted. "It's just some dreams."

"Why don't you explain your dreams." Dr. Heightmeyer suggested.

Ron seemed hesitant for several moments, then relented. "I'm not sure what's going on, but it seems to be during a time of war..."

* * *

Elizabeth Weir entered the Mess Hall, and went straight for the food table for a bottle of water. She was taking a break from the negotiations from the people of Hallona and Geldar. Things have been better when Sheppard and McKay used a 'doomsday' scenario to convince the learders, Nola and Baden, that war wasn't the answer.

With her water bottle in hand, Weir turned to leave but spot John and Rodney sitting either side of a table nearby, playing a game.

"Gentlemen." Elizabeth came closer to see the both of them in the middle of a game of chess.

"How's it going?" Sheppard asked.

"Ah, it's still going. We're just taking a break." Weir replied. "There's a lot of animosity to be unraveled but I think they are finally willing to at least try to make it work."

"Well, it's about time." Rodney commented, concentrating on his next move.

"Yeah. And you two? Called a truce yet?" Weir inquired, especially since the recent problems were their fault.

"Yeah, sure. We're good." John didn't sound as if it was completely true.

"Yeah, don't worry." Rodney assured her. "We're gonna stick to chess from now on."

John made a move on the chessboard. "As long as Rodney doesn't cheat."

Rodney glared at John with a little bit of arrogance. "Oh, please, like I need to cheat playing you?"

"OK, I'll leave you to it, then." Elizabeth walked away, leaving the two to their game.

Rodney saw a move he could make to win, and took it without even a second thought.

"Ha!" Rodney said, triumphantly. He knew he was several moves away from winning.

John just took one quick look at the board and casually made a move and took one of Rodney's pieces.

"Ha." John dropped the piece off to the side. "Checkmate."

"What?" Rodney cried and looked at the board, fanatically. John just causally shrugged. "Oh, no-no-no-no-no. What happened there?"

"What happened there is I just kicked your butt." John grinned.

"No, no, I was distracted. She was, uh ..." Rodney couldn't think of any real excuse to help him in that situation. "OK, we're going again. Best of ten."

Rodney started to setup the board again as Kate Heightmeyer approached the two.

"Colonel Sheppard," Kate spoke, handing John a file. "I have something I need you to look at."

John read through the report, which was about Ron. It was about his state of mind but mostly about his dreams and nightmares. John wasn't about to expect anything much but one of the detailed dreams was nearly identical to a story from the Elizabeth Weir they found in a Stasis Chamber.

"Are set." Rodney declared. "Ready to finally lose?"

Without a word, John took his Queen and knocked Rodney's King off the board. "Checkmate."

"You can't do that!" Rodney shrieked. "That's cheating!"

"I've got more important business to do," John stood up, report in hand. "Then to beat you fairly for the 10th time."

"I was going to beat you this time, and you know that!" Rodney ranted. Kate couldn't believe that someone like Rodney McKay was here on Atlantis. "Besides, what's more important?"

"Ron had a dream, nearly identical to a story from the other Elizabeth Weir that was found in the stasis chamber." Kate informed him. "And he was never told about it to begin with."

"How can you be so sure it's important." Rodney, now more interested in Ron's problems then losing to Sheppard, followed the Colonel and Psychiatrist out the mess hall. "He could have found about it any other way."

"That's what I'm about to find out." John replied.

"Dr. McKay, perhaps you see speak with Tara about this." Kate suggested.

Before Sheppard could object, Rodney was already down the corridor and through the transporter.

"Why would you suggest that Rodney speak with Tara?" Even Sheppard couldn't believe anyone would suggest that Rodney speak with anybody.

"I thought it would be good to know if Tara might help." Kate didn't understand why Sheppard would be against this, especially since she knew Rodney.

"Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Sheppard wanted to smack himself for those exact words.

* * *

Ron remained in Dr. Heightmeyer's office when she went to speak with Dr. Weir. He wasn't sure what was going on but he sensed it had something to do with what he just told Dr. Heightmeyer. He wish he got something to eat since he hadn't eaten since the previous night, but he didn't care much since his mind was more as ease since talking to Dr. Heightmeyer.

Ron's attention was directed to the door opening. John Sheppard entered, with a folder in hand with Dr. Heightmeyer right behind him.

"Is something... wrong?" Ron asked, hesitantly.

"I just have a few questions." Sheppard took a seat across from Ron, and Kate sat in her traditional seat.

"Just because I had some dreams?" Ron asked. "Can they be that important?"

"It actually depends on something." Kate replied. "Like how those dreams came to you."

Ron's eyes shifted from Kate to John and back again. "I... don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because we think that somehow those four devices did more then give you powers." John said. "Like maybe, gave you someone's memories."

"Is that even possible?" Ron asked, doubtful.

"Anything is," John replied, then added. "Apparently."

"If that's true," Ron started. "Then what does that mean for me?"

Kate shrugged. "Then you might have more information in your subconscious that you might not know about."

"Like maybe a weapon left behind by the Ancients." John suggested.

"Then how am I suppose to know anything?" Ron said. "I can't just will that information to you."

"I know they just come to you through dreams," Kate said, then suggested, "but we have a device that can help you get that information easier."

"Would it hurt?" Ron asked, cautiously.

"Maybe at first." John said. "But you have healing abilities that should ease the pain."

Ron didn't take long to think about it. If getting this information would help him to sleep better, then he would use the device. He wasn't sure if there was a downside to all this but didn't care much.

"I'll do it." Ron said. "Let's get started."

"We don't actually have it here." Kate admitted. "It's at Stargate Command, but I'll request to have it shipped here."

"How long until it arrives?" Ron asked.

"The intergalactic gate-bridge has been experiencing problems," John said. "So we'll have to have it shipped here on the _Daedalus_. So about a few weeks."

"Until then, come see me if you have any more problems." Kate advised.

* * *

The instant Ron was released, he went straight to the mess hall. At first, it was unusual for the members of the expedition to see a kid in Atlantis but had grown use to it. Ron had tried to learn of who was who and what they did, so he would know who to go to in case of an emergency. But he mostly went to John Sheppard, Rodney McKay and Elizabeth Weir for anything.

Having a former military turned teacher had it's advantages. Ron had learned many things of the military life style, including military time and to understand the military personal, in general. But he didn't have to put that military information to any use until he arrived here.

Arriving in the mess hall, Ron went straight to the table and grabbed a tray and collected his lunch.

"You seem to be doing better today." Alex, the Atlantis chef, commented on Ron's unusual state of happiness.

Ron managed to pile food on his tray without going overboard. "Had problems with sleeping but Tara finally convinced me to see Dr. Heightmeyer."

Ron and Alex were birds of a feather. They weren't popular in school but they had a few close friends that were popular. Only child and great in the kitchen but their personality were completely different. They became friends because they had similar interests.

"Bad dreams, huh?" Alex poured some mashed potatoes on Ron's plate.

Ron thought about it for a moment. "In a matter of speaking."

Ron grabbed a bottle of water and picked out a table to commence to enjoy his meal. Nothing tasted sweeter then that meal but he ate quickly. Pending on her availability, Ron was to meet up with Telya for a sparring session, as was part of the lessons Tara put him through.

Ron thought Tara was trying to have him killed after the first sparring session with Telya, which resulted in a concussion and a broken bone, but was healed very quickly. He knew Telya didn't mean to actually hurt him like that but what was his fault was when he told her not to go easy on him.

After watching Ronon spar with Telya, he quickly dismissed the thought that Tara was trying to have him killed. Ronon was strong and intimating with just one glare but was somehow no match for Telya. Ronon wasn't the type of person to hold back while Teyla was. He never wanted to spar with the Sateden unless he knew he would win.

When Ron finished his meal, he departed to the Gym for his sparring session. He had yet to actually leave his sessions without so much as a bruise and this time, planned to avoid being hit with Teyla's baton stick, at least once.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

John Sheppard finally got the call from Dr. Carson Beckett he was waiting for. He had been waiting for a while for answers that would answer his dilemma and he was hoping Beckett would have the answer or something that would help him answer the mystery he couldn't figure out.

The door to the Infirmary opened with a swish and Sheppard entered. Dr. Beckett was sitting at his desk, double-checking his findings.

"You have something Beckett?" John approached.

"Ay, Colonel," The Scottish doctor replied. "Although I don't have a name yet, I have found this."

John looked over the record, and some of the information seemed familiar but he didn't know from where, while some other information actually surprised him.

"What is it?" Carson took notice of the look of surprise on the Colonel's face.

"Can you also do one more favor for me?" John requested.

* * *

Ron was practically crawling the first several meters until his healing abilities finally kicked in and he was limping. Never again would he spar with Teyla until he was stronger and able to withstand her skills. Ron could have swore that Teyla could take on Kim and Shego at once, one handed, and could come out unscathed.

"_Just sixty more feet."_ Ron said to himself as he continued to carry himself. _"Until I can finally rest in my own bed."_

"You okay?"

Ron turned to find Sheppard walking down the corridor and toward him. "Tara has me sparring with Teyla."

"Ouch." John winced. "What did you do to get her mad?"

"Actually, Tara said it would help me," Ron commented, then frowned. "But I think I did _something_ that got her mad."

"At least you're not sparring with Ronon," John started. "Then you seriously made her mad."

Ron lightly chuckled but still felt sore all over his body. "Could you help me?"

"Sure, I was actually coming by to check up on you two." Sheppard replied and helped Ron get to his room. "Have you been having any more strange..."

"No, I haven't." Ron replied, almost regrettably, which was strange for him. "But you'll be the first to know. I heard you and Rodney had been playing a certain ga..."

"I don't need to be remained." Sheppard warned Ron as they neared the two rooms. "We managed a truce, but knowing Rodney, it might not last long."

"Some people can..." Ron trailed off and his attention went to Tara's room right next to his, and he felt that something was wrong in there.

"What's wrong..." Sheppard stopped himself when he realize what he was going to say and what happened earlier that day. "McKay."

Ignoring the soreness, Ron went right to the door to Tara's room and opened it. Walking in, nothing seemed wrong. Tara sat on her bed in a meditative state, her legs crossed. Her face was calm but Ron knew that Tara was upset. He didn't need to read her mind to know that. She only meditated when she was helping Ron or upset.

And right now, she was seriously upset.

Ron approached her. "What's wrong?"

Tara held back her emotions as she spoke. "Rodney McKay is a jerk. It took every ounce of will power not to strike out at him." She paused to hold back a tear, then added, "And then some."

"What did McKay do?" Sheppard demanded.

Tara's blue eyes opened and she turned to Sheppard, like she trusted him more then her own adoptive parents. Just looking into her eyes showed some pain.

"It was about the nightmares Ron was having..."

_~Flashback~_

_Rodney was sitting on the chair, leading back. Kate Heightmeyer suggested Rodney talk with Tara about Ron's nightmares and he wasn't making much headway._

"_He didn't tell you?" Rodney sounded annoyed but toned it down. "Didn't you read his mind or something when he first started having them?"_

"_I didn't think I had a right to intrude on his privacy," Tara replied, albeit irritated. "But after a while, I had no choice since he wasn't telling me. I'm not sure what they're about."_

"_Huh! I'm surprised that he didn't confide in you." Rodney looked thoughtful._

"_Because we're dating?" Tara asked, eyebrow raising._

"_Yeah." Rodney said, then quickly asked, "How does someone like him get someone like you?"_

_Tara didn't reply but just glared at him with daggers in her eyes. Rodney made a mental note not to ask her about her choices in boyfriends._

"_Let's not dwell on that," Tara advised, some anger in her tone. "And get back to Ron's problems."_

"_Not much we can actually do." Rodney admitted. "We have the technology to actually download people's memories into other people's minds but since it's like a subconscious memory, it'll be tricky."_

"_I'm pretty sure I can figure out how to reprogram it to tap into the subconscious mind." Tara smirked._

"_No offence, blondie, but I have five PH.D.s and could do it better then you can." Rodney said with a smug grin._

_It wasn't until several moments before Rodney noticed the expression in Tara's face and he remembered what he said._

_~End Flashback~_

"...and I threatened him if he didn't leave." Tara finished, more hurt by the memory.

"Didn't he have the decency to even apologize?" Sheppard demanded.

"I think he tried but I'm not sure." Tara replied, Ron taking a seat next to her to comfort her. "I was just so angry."

"Where is he?" Ron turned to Sheppard, anger festering within and his tone was evident of that. "I want to..."

"I know you're not going to talk to him." Sheppard said. "And beating him up won't help or make you feel better."

"Then I'll report him to Dr. Weir." Ron's voice raising as he got off the bed and marched to the door.

Ron's hand raise to open the door but Sheppard stopped in Ron's way and stopped his hand. "I will handle this."

Ron and Tara watched as a smirk climbed Sheppard's face.

"I will make sure this situation is handled," Sheppard's smirk was evident of his promise. "properly."

* * *

I shall leave it at that, and let everyone guess of what is to come. Hopefully it won't be too long this time.

As always, leave a review, comment, concern, suggestions and/or constructive criticisms you may have. No flames and keep it clean.


End file.
